You Can't Escape Destiny (sequel to Am I the One?)
by slexieotpforever
Summary: It's been a few months since Annabelle defeated the priestess of the Old Religion, Nimueh. Since then, her powers have grown, as have her feelings for the Prince of Camelot. Now, there will be much more danger involved as she and her brother, Merlin, try to protect Camelot. Can they make it? Can the love that has formed between Annabelle and Arthur last?
1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**Well, here is the first chapter of You Can't Escape Destiny. I hope you all like it! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V., Night*

"How do you think he died?" I asked Gaius as Merlin knelt down by the dead man. We were now in a tomb underneath the castle that Uther ordered to be searched in case there was any treasure to be found. Arthur ordered Merlin to come down and tell the workers to stop the excavation, seeing as the noise restricted everyone in the castle from getting a good night's sleep. As Merlin came down here, the workers all ran away in panic, and Merlin found one of them dead in the tomb. But the man was killed in an unnatural way; it looked like the life was drained out of him. His skin was gray and slightly wrinkly, his eyes were bloodshot, dark veins were visible all over his face, and his expression was one of horror, "Gaius?" I asked again after a moment of silence, only to see Gaius staring at the stone grave in the middle of the tomb.

"Hmm?" Gaius gave an answer as Merlin stood up, and he and I looked around the tomb as Gaius continued to stare at the grave.

"Do you know whose tomb it is?" I asked.

"Not sure," Gaius replied, but I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't telling us the truth.

"Do you think it might be cursed?" Merlin asked as he looked down at the dead body.

Without giving us an answer, Gaius took a step towards the stone grave, but my eyes widened as the brick beneath his foot lowered, and I realized it was one of the traps as a dart shot out from a stone bird's mouth, flying right at Gaius. Reacting as quickly as I could, my eyes flashed gold and one of the golden plates decorated with jewels on the edge flew up and stopped in front of Gaius's face, shielding him from the dart. The dart hit the plate, and the fell to the ground, leaving Gaius unharmed, which made me give a sigh of relief, while Gaius looked at the stone bird with wide eyes before turning to look at me.

"You just saved my life," he said, but I was too busy staring at the stone bird with wide eyes to answer, "Thank you," he breathed out, just as voices sounded from outside, which made me whip around and drop the plate, which rolled on the ground towards the entrance, with Merlin chasing after it. He managed to catch up with it and pick it up just as it stopped rolling at the King's feet.

"Idiot," Uther said, glaring down at Merlin, which made my jaw clench as he stepped around my brother.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" I heard Arthur murmur to Merlin as he entered the tomb and walked towards the grave.

"It's just one of my many gifts," Merlin answered with a small grin as Arthur gave me a small smile in acknowledgement, to which I curtsied in return.

"Well, this is quite a find," Uther smiled as he looked around, not seeming to care that one of the workers was killed, "You see, Gaius, I was right," he spoke as he and Arthur walked around, "There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?" he asked as he picked up a golden ring, before putting it down and walking over to the grave with a marble outline of the body that was buried inside. What surprised all of us was the glowing blue jewel in the shape of a heart that was placed in the spot where that person's real beating heart once was. "Gaius?"

"Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire," Gaius replied as he also looked at some of the treasure in the tomb.

"How did he die?" Uther asked, not seeming to really care that one of the workers is dead, as he barely noticed the body.

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here," Gaius answered.

"To deter grave robbers," Arthur nodded.

"Well, there's plenty in here people would want to steal," Uther nodded as he looked around with, what seemed to be, greed in his eyes, and picked up one of the larger jewel cases, "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur," he ordered.

"Yes, Father," Arthur nodded, though he didn't seem happy with the idea.

*The Next Day, Evening*

Gaius and I both looked up as the door to our quarters opened, only to see Merlin entering. I finished work only about ten minutes ago, and was chatting to Gaius for past five minutes as he studied something in one of his books.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw the sad and slightly annoyed look on my brother's face.

"I saved Arthur's life on the hunt, someone else got the credit," Merlin answered, "Just the usual," he said, before turning to look at Gaius. "What are you doing?"

"I found this inscription on the scepter," Gaius replied as Merlin took off of the bag that was throne over his shoulder and I walked up to stand on Gaius's side, with my brother standing on his other.

"What language is that?" I asked as I looked at the writing on the piece of paper Gaius was holding, not understanding a singe word. I couldn't even make out the letters!

"I don't know," Gaius said. "Sigan would've known many languages,"

"'Sigan'? Merlin asked, not knowing whom Gaius was talking about. I didn't know either.

"It's his tomb,"

"Who was he?" Merlin asked as he grabbed a stool and pulled it over so that he could sit down, while I settled for standing.

As soon as Gaius heard my brother's question, he looked over at him in slight disbelief.

"Merlin," he began, disbelief and surprise clear in his voice. "He was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived,"

"Really?"

"You and Anna didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare," Gaius said.

"Why?" I asked, seeing that he was deadly serious.

"Sigan's powers. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself,"

"What happened?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"In the end, he grew too powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution," Gaius explained.

"If he's dead, why are you so worried?" Merlin asked.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself,"

"You think he might have succeeded?" I asked, afraid of what I was going to hear next.

"Let's hope not," Gaius answered after a while. "For all our sakes,"

*1 Hour Later*

I walked down the corridor towards Morgana's chambers in order to make sure that she was alright for the night, but before I even made it to the door, I heard a scream come from her chambers. Without a second thought, I ran inside, only to see Morgana sitting up in her bed, great fear in her eyes as beads of sweat glistened on her forehead.

"Anna?!" she called out, and I immediately ran over to her, "Anna!"

"Morgana?" I called quietly as I ran over to her, but she quickly pulled me down to sit down and next to her and wrapped her arms around me tightly, burying her head in the crook of my neck as she shook slightly in fear, "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here," I soothed as she breathed heavily, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Shh, shh," Now, I couldn't help but become afraid myself. A worker died in an unusual way, I just learned that the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived might have succeeded in defying death itself, and now Morgana had a terrifying nightmare. If this all is connected... we are all surely in danger.

*The Next Morning*

"What was this dream about?" Gaius asked Morgana after he quickly checked her. After I managed to calm her down, which took about an hour, she was too afraid to go to sleep, so I left her for only a moment to tell Gaius that I think her nightmares are returning. He promised to check on her in the morning, but I was too afraid to leave her alone for the night, especially since she was still shaken up, so I stayed with her over the night, not sleeping at all, trying to take her mind off of the nightmare. Once the sun rose in the sky, Gaius came over to her chambers, and now we were all sitting on her bed, my hand on Morgana's as tears built up in her eyes while she remembered the nightmare.

"A bird," she said.

"What kind of bird?" Gaius inquired.

"A raven," Morgana answered, avoiding our gazes. I squeezed her hand in comfort, knowing that it was difficult for her to talk about her nightmares. That's why I never questioned her about them unless she told me herself.

"A raven?"

"It was terrifying, Gaius," she said quietly, and I squeezed her hand again. "What do you think it means?"

"Probably nothing," Gaius replied, though I could see that he was hiding something.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Morgana shook her head as her voice trembled.

"Morgana, one raven doesn't mean that your nightmares are returning," Gaius assured, but Morgana didn't look convinced as more tears built up in her eyes, "Are you taking the sleeping draughts I prepared for you?" Gaius asked, and Morgana nodded, "I'll get Anna to give you something stronger tonight," Gaius said as he patted her knee, knowing that I wasn't going to leave her right now.

"Like a blow to the head?" Morgana asked, making me and Gaius both give her a look. "I'm sure she wants to," she said, and Gaius just sighed and shook his head with a small smile before leaving. As soon as the doors closed, I gave Morgana another look. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking," I said, and she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut in, "Morgana, you're not troubling me with your nightmares. I mean, maybe a little bit, but that's only because I'm worried about you. It's no trouble for me to stay with you over the night or to help you," I said, and though she still didn't seem convinced, she nodded. I sighed and pulled her in for another hug, knowing that she hates being a burden to me. But she's not a burden. All I want is for her to get better, because I love her like a sister.

*Early Evening*

"What's that on your face?" Gaius asked Merlin as my brother entered the quarters with, what appeared to be, dunk on the right side of his face and his shirt covered in filth.

"Nothing," Merlin replied, not even looking at us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now concerned.

"Nothing," he repeated, before walking into our room and closing the door behind him. I shared a concerned look with Gaius, before we both got up and I grabbed a piece of cloth from the table while he took off his glasses, before we followed my brother into the small room. As soon as we entered, my brows furrowed in concern as I saw Merlin sitting on a stool, staring off into space with a sad look in his eyes.

"Here," I said, walking over to him and tilting his head to the side before gently wiping the dunk off his face with the cloth I was holding.

"I'm not an idiot," Merlin said, and Gaius walked over to stand next to me.

"What happened?" I asked softly, but Merlin just shook his head and sighed.

"I just want Arthur to trust me," he said as I continued to wipe his face. "And to see me for who I really am,"

"One day he will," Gaius said softly.

"When?" Merlin looked up, making me take the cloth away from his face. "Everything we do is for him, and he just thinks I'm an idiot,"

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot," I said as I started wiping his face again. "I don't. Neither does Gaius. And I'm certain neither does Gwen," I said, before pulling away, "Although, looking at your right now..." I trailed off, and Merlin couldn't help but chuckle, which made me and Gaius chuckle as well. I then handed Merlin the cloth and let him wipe his face himself now that he was in a bit better mood, while Gaius and I walked over to sit on his bed in front of him.

"Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin," Gaius said. "I believe that you, Anna, and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him,"

"It's hard," Merlin whispered, shaking his head.

"I know it's hard," Gaius said, "But Camelot is in grave peril," he said, which made both me and Merlin look at him questioningly. "I've translated the inscription: 'he who breaks my heart, completes my work',"

"What does it mean?" Merlin asked.

"Do you two remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?"

"Yeah," I shook my head. "I've never seen a jewel like it,"

"That's because it's not a jewel," Gaius said. "It's the soul of Cornelius Sigan,"

"You think he's alive?" I asked as my and Merlin's eyes widened.

"His soul is," Gaius nodded. "But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body,"

"So, if the stone... is removed from its setting... then the heart is broken and the soul is released?" I asked, fearing of what I was going to hear next.

"That's what I fear,"

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., Night*

As Cornelius Sigan's soul entered Cedric's body, Annabelle's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed with a gasp as she heard a loud screech of a raven.

* * *

 **Well, what do you all think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Revenge

**I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Awesomesaurs** **\- Yeah, season 2 is when the full-on romance starts.**

 **booklover457** **\- Annabelle's powers will surely grows stronger, just like Merlin's. But I don't think I will ever have her turn dark, because that wouldn't fit into the show. When her powers grow, I have to make it similar to the way Merlin's originally grew, otherwise I would be straying too far from the show's plot. If she turned dark, I would have to come up with an entirely different reason, and then my entire vision of this story would crumble. It just wouldn't work.**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

Gaius was called down to Sigan's tomb only a few moments after I woke up, and Merlin and I decided to follow. As soon as we arrived, I noticed that the glowing stone was missing from its setting at the marble outline of the most powerful sorcerer to ever live.

"Sound the warning bell!" Arthur ordered immediately before leaving, and Gaius looked at me and Merlin worriedly; the soul of Cornelius Sigan has been released. But the question hanging in the air is... Whose body is it in?

"Anna? Merlin?" Gaius called as he bent down to look at something on the floor beside the grave, and Merlin and I stepped inside the tomb, seeing as we were both standing by the entrance. I looked down at the object in Gaius's hands, and my eyes widened as I shared a look with my brother; Gaius was holding the stone that was missing from its setting, but it wasn't glowing anymore, nor was it blue anymore. Now it was just a simple, crystal clear, heart-shaped jewel, which made me worry even more. "Whoever did this got more than they bargained for,"

"I don't understand how they got in," I said, shaking my head, before gesturing to the gate behind me. "The gate's not even damaged,"

"They must've used a key," Gaius said.

"Arthur's got the only key," I said, knowing about the different keys the Prince is responsible of keeping from Merlin.

"Where does he keep it?" Gaius asked, now turning his attention to Merlin.

"On his belt with the others," Merlin replied.

"Does he ever take it off?"

"Only when he's asleep," Merlin said. "He keeps it next to his bed,"

"Who had access to his chambers last night?" I asked after thinking for a second, knowing for a fact that Merlin wasn't with Arthur at that time, seeing as he was sulking in our room.

"Just me, and..." Merlin trailed off as some kind of realization hit him like a ton of bricks, before he looked at us with wide eyes, "Cedric," he breathed out, before running out of the tomb.

After we had a small talk with Gaius yesterday, Merlin told me what really happened. A man named Cedric suddenly showed up right before my brother, Arthur, and the Knights left for the hunt two days ago. Apparently, the girth on Arthur's saddle unclasped itself and the Prince fell off his horse, immediately blaming Merlin. Cedric brought the horse back to them, and Arthur offered him a place as one for the beaters for the hunt. While in the forest, the men were attacked by a beast, and Merlin, using magic, threw a spear at it, killing it and saving Arthur's life. However, Cedric lied that it was him who threw the spear, and Arthur decided to give him any reward he wished for. Apparently, he only wished for one thing: a position in the royal household.

The next day, Merlin arrived in Arthur's chambers, only to find out that Cedric has taken over his duties to Arthur. However, Merlin still had to muck out the stables, and suddenly fainted while doing so, and somehow all the horses escaped. Arthur, of course, blamed Merlin, and told him to go home and think about whether he still wants to work for him.

*The Next Day, Late Evening*

As I walked down the hallway, I heard loud screeching, growling, and screaming coming from outside. My brows furrowed in worry and confusion, and I ran over to the nearest window, opening it. My eyes widened as I saw all the people in the Square running away in panic from gargoyles, which looked awfully similar to the same ones that reside on Camelot's roof-top walls. I gasped as one of the stone creatures flew close to the window I was standing by and leaned back so that I wouldn't get hit with its wings. Someone placed their hands on my shoulders to steady me, and I turned around, only to see Arthur. I stiffened, not exactly happy with him at the moment. Merlin tried to tell him that Cedric is being possessed by Sigan, but Arthur didn't believe him. My brother then attacked Cedric, and Arthur decided to throw him into the dungeons.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked hastily, and I nodded, which seemed to make him give a small sigh of relief, before he gave me one last look and ran down the stairs, following his knights outside. I sighed, now incredibly worrying, before running to the infirmary, where I knew Gaius would be.

*30 Minutes Later*

"We need more bandages, Anna!" Gaius called as more and more wounded arrived in the infirmary. The gargoyles have not only spread panic, but have also killed people, thrown them against the stone walls, and set fires by making many others drop the torches on stack of hay.

I nodded, before quickly handing Gwen the wet cloth I was dabbing a gash one of peasant men had with, before heading towards the door, knowing that I will have to run through the Square in order to get the bandages,

"You shouldn't be doing this," I heard Gaius say, and I stopped in my tracks and turned around, only to see him looking at Morgana.

"That's exactly what I should be doing," she replied as a man lied another down on the table in front of her.

"You need rest, Morgana,"

"And I'm likely to get it with all this going on," Morgana replied sarcastically, before gently taking care of the man's wound. I sighed and shook my head with a small smile, seeing how Morgana cares about others more than she cares about herself, before exiting the infirmary.

* * *

*10 Minutes Later, Third Person's P.O.V.*

Prince Arthur looked at the gargoyle with wide eyes as he breathed heavily after getting the air knocked out of his lungs when he was pushed to the stone ground, seeing the creature readying itself to land the final blow, when suddenly a soft hand grabbed his while another grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way just in time before the gargoyle clawed the place he lied in just a second ago.

Arthur turned around and ignored the pain in his back, getting to his knees.

"Annabelle?" he exclaimed, breathing heavily as he stood up, seeing the woman look up in the sky in search of any more gargoyles.

"Arthur," she replied, glancing at him before looking back up as Arthur made his way up to his feet.

"That thing could've killed you!" he exclaimed worriedly, quickly looked her up and down to make sure that she wasn't harmed, while Annabelle turned to look at him with a small smile but her eyes suddenly snapped to look at something behind him and widened.

"And it still might!" she exclaimed, throwing herself on him and pushing him to the ground, landing on top of him just as the gargoyle flew above them, "Sorry," she apologized quietly, seeing as she just landed on top of the Prince of Camelot.

"No," Arthur said, his voice giving away how tired he was, although he seemed a bit flustered. "My pleasure," Annabelle sighed and shook her head with a small smile before quickly rolling off of Arthur, grabbing his hand and helping him up to his feet, before the both made their way back to the infirmary.

As soon as they were safe inside, Annabelle lead Arthur over to an empty table and helped him sit down, looking at the deep gash on his chest worriedly.

"I'll get you something to stop the bleeding," she said, and turned around, about to walk away, in order to look for Gwen.

"Annabelle!" Arthur called her back, breathing heavily, and Annabelle turned around to face him again, walking back over to him. "I wanted to say..." he trailed off as he breathed heavily because of the pain, "Just, uh..." he trailed off again as he looked into her eyes, his lips twisting into a soft smile instead of a grimace. "You always surprise me,"

"Is that it, Sire?" Annabelle asked after releasing a soft chuckle and shaking her head with a small smile.

"That's it," Arthur nodded, though it seemed that he was trying to stop himself from saying more, and Annabelle nodded and turned back around to walk away in search of Gwen, "Oh, and..." Annabelle turned around to face him again, looking at him questioningly, "Uh..." he struggled to say before finally looking at her after glancing around the place, feeling surprisingly shy around the beautiful woman, "Thank you," he said softly, and Annabelle couldn't help but smile softly at him before bowing her head respectfully and walking away, spotting Gwen near by.

*5 Minutes Later*

Merlin, after escaping from the dungeons, stopped on top of the stairs that lead down to the infirmary and looked around for his sister, before spotting her and seeing that she was tending to Arthur along with the Lady Morgana. He then quickly looked around for Guinevere, and released a sigh of relief once he saw the woman, unharmed.

"Arthur!" King Uther exclaimed, running into the infirmary and looking at the wound on his son's chest.

"It's nothing!" the Prince assured as his father clapped him on the shoulder, while Morgana and Annabelle tended to his wound from both sides.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" Uther asked as Arthur winced in pain.

"They have control of the Lower Town," Arthur replied. "The market has been all but destroyed,"

"How many dead?" the King asked as he looked around the infirmary.

"Too many to number,"

"I'm sealing the Citadel," Uther said as he turned around, which made Arthur, Annabelle, and Morgana all look at him with wide eyes.

"You can't!"

"I have no choice!" Uther snapped as loud growling could be heard from outside, "I have to protect those who have a chance! If I don't we will all fall," he said as he looked around the infirmary, looking at his wounded people, before turning around to look at his son as he suddenly got off the table, Annabelle still holding the cloth to his wound. "Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped in the drawbridge," Arthur replied, gently removing Annabelle's hand from his wound and walking around the table, proceeding to leave.

"I forbid you!"

"I'm not leaving them to die,"

"It's suicide!" Uther exclaimed as he put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, pulling the Prince to a stop as Morgana and Annabelle watched.

"It's my duty to Camelot," Arthur replied, getting out of his father's grip, "And to myself!" he snapped, before turning around and exiting the infirmary, his Knights following him as Morgana and Annabelle shared a worried look.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Anna!" I heard Gaius call my name, and turned around, only to see him standing around the corner to the staircase that leads up to the upper corridors and waving me over. I glanced back at Morgana for a second, seeing her distracted by the wounded, and quickly walked over to Gaius, only to be greeted with the sight of my brother as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering how he got out of the dungeons; he couldn't have, unless... he used magic.

"We have to help Arthur,"

"Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours, far beyond Anna's," Gaius protested, not liking the idea at all.

"We don't have a choice, Gaius," I said, agreeing with my brother. I will not let Arthur die.

"Sigan is immortal, and you two are not. If you face him, he will destroy you,"

"There must be a way," I pressed, and Gaius sighed.

"There is only one alive who's old enough to give us the answers we need," he said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and Gaius sighed.

"The Great Dragon," he finally said, and I immediately stiffened, as did Merlin, who grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, knowing that I thought the Dragon was my friend before he had Merlin nearly kill our mother.

"You knew then..." I shook my head. "That we used to visit him,"

"Yes, Anna, of course I knew," Gaius said, "You and Merlin are both creatures of magic just as he is. I hoped that he could help you,"

"He helps no one but himself," I said bitterly.

"For Arthur's sake, you must go to him now,"

"I can't," I shook my head, not wanting to face the thing that nearly had my mother killed.

"We have no choice,"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


	3. The Defeat of the Threat

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

Merlin and I quickly ran down the stairs, with Merlin carrying a lit torch, and turned right, quickly entering the Dragon's cave.

"Hello?!" I called, not seeing him anywhere, even though I could hear some movements and growling from deeper in the cave. My brother and I both looked up before taking a few steps back and covering our faces as a few rocks fell down from above. "Hello?!"

"Please, we need your help!" Merlin called with a desperate tone in his voice. After a few seconds of not seeing the Dragon, I was ready to give up and leave, but stopped immediately when I heard the familiar clinking of the chain and saw the Dragon land on the rocks in front of us.

"You told me I would not see you again," the Dragon said.

"We're not here for ourselves, we're here for Arthur!" Merlin replied, though I could still hear the anger after what the Dragon has done in his voice.

"Arthur's path lies with your paths," the Dragon said. "You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me,"

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win!" I exclaimed. "You're not evil," No matter how much he might have seemed to be.

"At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie. You two have shown that you do not," the Dragon snapped.

"So you will let Camelot fall?" I challenged.

"I did not say that,"

"Then you will help us?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence, the Dragon staring into my eyes intensely.

"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know, Annabelle,"

"Please," I said, "I have to try," Even though I am terrified.

"Very well," the Dragon nodded, "But you must give me something in return," I had to stop myself from groaning.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"A promise," the Dragon replied, making my quite nervous of what he wants from me.

"A promise?"

"That one day, you will free me," At this point, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from letting out a bitter laugh. I understand that he wants to be free after being imprisoned for almost 21 years, but he is putting his freedom before the well-being of hundreds of people.

" _If_ I release you, what will you do?" I asked as Merlin stared at the Dragon with no trust whatsoever.

"That is not your concern," the Dragon replied calmly.

"I don't trust you!" I exclaimed, although I knew he already knows that.

"Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall," I shook my head, not wanting to have to make the decision that will affect thousands of people.

As I was caught up in my thoughts and doubts, a hand suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back as more rocks and dirt fell from above, letting me know that the situation outside is getting worse, and that the castle will soon fall. I looked up at Merlin, searching for help in my older brother's eyes. If I don't stop Sigan, everyone will die and Camelot will fall, but if I do defeat Sigan, I will have to release the Dragon... and who knows what he will do once he's free.

After another moment of silence, with Merlin and the Dragon both waiting for my decision, I made up my mind.

"I promise," I said, looking up at the Dragon, before looking down and shaking my head slightly as I breathed in. "Now please, give me the spell," I pleaded, and the Dragon stood taller.

"Close your eyes, and open your mind," he ordered, and I nodded, closing my eyes.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Merlin let go of his sister's hand and took a few steps back as the Dragon stretched his neck out and breathed out, letting the air hit Annabelle as she staggered backwards a little upon the impact. Merlin watched as the Dragon's breath seemed to be absorbed by the aura around Annabelle, and couldn't help but allow the corners of his mouth to turn upwards as she opened her eyes, the beautiful light shade of blue being replaced by a magnificent shade of gold.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

As I felt my eyes change back to the normal blue, I felt the power of the immensely strong spell rush through me, and I slowly looked up at the Dragon with wide eyes. I can hardly control that spell inside me... How am I supposed to defeat the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived with it?

"Few people have ever been gifted such knowledge," the Dragon spoke. "Use it wisely,"

"I will," I vowed as I placed my hand over my chest, trying to control my breathing as I felt the magic. Merlin then grabbed my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze and giving me a small smile, before we both turned around in order to leave.

"You made a promise, young Sorceress," the Dragon said, making me and my brother both stop and turn around to face him again. "And one day... I shall keep you to it,"

I stared at the Dragon, feeling that there is a dangerous meaning to his words, before leaving the cave as quickly as I could with Merlin by my side.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., 10 Minutes Later*

Merlin and Annabelle ran outside, only to stop dead int heir tracks as they saw the Prince, unconscious on the ground, and a gargoyle flying above him, readying itself to land the final blow.

"Astrice!" Annabelle yelled, holing out her hand in the gargoyle's direction as her eyes flashed gold, making the creature explode in hundreds of pieces, the rocks falling all over the Square.

As soon as the creature was destroyed, Annabelle and Merlin ran into the Square, but stopped immediately once they saw many dead bodies everywhere and shared a sad look. However, as soon as their eyes fell on the unconscious Prince, they both immediately ran over to him, dropping to their knees beside him with Annabelle pulling his hand onto her lap as Merlin quickly checked for a pulse, while she gently ran her fingers over the bloody bruises on his face.

"Who would've believed it?" They heard a voice, and they both turned around, only to see Cornelius Sigan, in Cedric's body, walk towards them. "You two, sorcerers," Sigan said, before he stopped and looked at the two with what seemed to be a small smile on his face, although it was definitely an evil one. "And powerful ones,"

"We won't let you hurt him!" Merlin yelled.

"And _you're_ going to stop me?" Sigan scoffed, looking at the Warlock in disbelief, and there was a short moment of silence before Annabelle stood up, gently placing Arthur's head back on the stone ground, and walked forwards to stand in front of Sigan.

" _I'll_ stop you," she said.

"He does not deserve your loyalty," Sigan spoke, "He treats your brother like a slave," he said, glancing at Merlin before bringing his gaze back to Annabelle. "He does not care for _you_ at all,"

"That's not true," Annabelle protested, although she only meant that Arthur doesn't treat Merlin like a slave. The other bit though... she was almost certain that Sigan was right.

"He cast Merlin aside without a moment's thought," Sigan continued, "And he would cast _you_ aside if a princess or a noblewoman showed interest in becoming his betrothed," he tried to persuade.

"That doesn't matter," Annabelle shook her head, not willing to show that she knew Sigan was right and give him the satisfaction of breaking her.

"But it must hurt so much," Sigan said, his eyes almost showing compassion, "To be so overlooked, when all the while you have such power,"

"That's the way it has to be," Annabelle said calmly.

"Does it?" Sigan challenged. "You're young, Annabelle. Look inside yourself, you've yet to discover your true power, your true value," he said. " _I_ can help you," Annabelle stared at him, not willing to give up, " _Think_ , Annabelle! To have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you for what you are and _love_ you for it!"

"That can never be," Annabelle shook her head after a few seconds of silence, not wanting to believe what Sigan was telling her, and yet wanting to at the same time.

"It _can_ ," Sigan tried to assure, knowing that he has reached her weakest point, "If you join me," he said. "Together, we can rule over this land. Arthur will kneel at your feet, and worship the ground you walk upon,"

The two magicians stared at each other for a moment, and Merlin searched his sister's face for her decision, knowing that Sigan's words must have struck a cord.

"I don't want that," Annabelle shook her head after a while, making her brother give a quiet sigh of relief.

"You'd rather be a servant who will never be loved by the one she truly desires?" Sigan asked in disbelief.

"Better to serve and love a good man without his love in return than to rule with an evil one!" she yelled, and Sigan inhaled deeply, feeling his anger control his magic.

"So be it. If you will not join me, my magic will absorb yours, and your power will be harnessed to my will!" he said, before suddenly gasping, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he struggled to breathe, before he fell to the ground, his eyes wide open.

Merlin and Annabelle both stared at Cedric's body, not moving, only watching anxiously. Only a few seconds later, a bright blue mist-like trail came out of Cedric's mouth, and started traveling towards Annabelle, making her take a step back.

"Merlin, get inside!" she yelled, and Merlin got to his feet, looking at her as if she went crazy while Sigan's soul continued to move towards her.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Merlin, please!" she exclaimed, looking at him, her eyes begging as she felt her magic slowly being pulled out by the evil sorcerer's soul.

Seeing the pleading in his sister's eyes, Merlin reluctantly started retreating back to the castle, even though he did not intend to leave his sister alone.

The soul started to circle around Annabelle's legs, slowly traveling higher in order to enter her body and reach her very soul, where the source of her magic is. Feeling her powers weaken, Annabelle breathed in deeply.

"Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!" she chanted, barely finishing the spell just as the soul entered her body.

Annabelle's eyes then closed, and she fell down, shaking as her powers started to be extracted, before her eyes snapped open, flashing gold for a moment before turning black as a raven's cawing could be heard.

* * *

*Merlin's P.O.V.*

After I left Anna, which I will never forgive myself for, I quickly got Gaius and we both went back to the Square. Now we slowly walked towards the place where I last saw my sister, trying to see something past the smoke that lingered in the air.

Once the sight of the unconscious Arthur welcomed our eyes, Gaius and I stopped and looked around, trying to find my sister.

"Anna?" I called, and suddenly I saw my sister's silhouette's outline in the smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, and Gaius and I could both now see that it was indeed Annabelle. Gaius and I glanced at each other as she started walking towards us, her face showing no emotion.

After taking a few more steps towards us, Annabelle stopped and stared at us, emotionless, making me fear the worst. But then suddenly her lips twisted into a huge grin, and she held up the jewel that used to hold Sigan's soul, the heart now back to a glowing blue, letting us know that Cornelius Sigan's soul is once again trapped.

I could feel myself grin as well, and I immediately walked over to my sister, pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her head repeatedly, so thankful that she is safe and that the danger is over.

After a few moments of me holding Anna tightly against my chest, I let her go so that Gaius could hug her as well.

"Well done, my girl," he beamed, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head as well. I couldn't take the smile off of my face as I saw the father-daughter relationship between Gaius and Anna that she always wanted with our father... if we ever knew who he is or was.

As the two hugged for a while longer, I thought back to what Sigan and Anna were talking about. I'm so proud of her or being strong and not letting her words break her, but there is still something about their conversation that bothers me... does Anna really love Arthur?

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V., The Next Day*

"You know Anna won't get any thanks, Merlin," Gaius called as he brought us dinner over to the table we were sitting at.

"I'm not a complete idiot," Merlin replied, making me chuckle as Gaius placed a bowl with porridge in front of him, and then one in front of me.

"There you go," he said, "It's not much but you deserve something," he said, looking at me, making me smile at him in thanks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making us all look up. Not a second later, Arthur entered the quarters, and my eyes quickly skimmed over the nasty bruise around his right eye.

"I've come to see Merlin," he said, looking at Gaius before looking at my brother. "I've not forgotten about your lazy insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a 'clotpole'," Arthur said, making both me and Gaius look at Merlin, "But I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric," he said, making Merlin look up at him in surprise with a smile growing on his face.

"Does this mean you're admitting, that on this occasion I was actually right?" he asked, now fully grinning.

"Not exactly, no," Arthur said, making me bite my lip to stop myself from chuckling and look down, seeing as I knew that that's exactly what Arthur was saying. Even if he wouldn't admit it. "It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow, and no one to clean my armor," he said, before picking up a big and, by the looks of it, heavy sack, and emptying the contents of it onto the table, making me jump back slightly as, what seemed to be, hundreds of pieces of armor fell out with a loud noise.

"All that?!" Merlin exclaimed as he looked up at Arthur with annoyance clear in his voice and on his face.

"Yep," Arthur smiled, before throwing the sack in Merlin's face. At seeing this, and the look of annoyance on my brother's face, I couldn't help but chuckle, which made Arthur bring his gaze onto me. Our eyes locked, and we gazed at each other for a few seconds, before I remembered that we had an audience and looked down, clearing my throat quietly, "Have a nice day, Gaius," I heard Arthur say, before he left the quarters.

As soon as the door closed, I looked over at Merlin with raised eyebrows as Gaius walked over to us.

"'Clotpole'?" I asked, amused, and Merlin looked at the door that Arthur had just exited through, before glancing at Gaius, who was also looking at him with raised eyebrows, and looking at me. I felt my lips twist in a smile, and Merlin laughed, making me and Gaius chuckle as well.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of 2x01 'The Curse of Cornelius Sigan'. I hope you all liked it, and that you liked the way I started us off this season. I know that it may seem like I completely threw Merlin off to the side in this episode and had Annabelle save everything and everyone, but I did have Merlin experience the ache for not being recognized along with him saving Arthur in the woods. But what you do need to understand is that I really really needed that conversation between Annabelle and Sigan to take place. I really needed it to play out, and hopefully you'll realize why in the future chapters. Besides, as we go further into the season, Merlin will be getting more and more spotlight. Also, I know there wasn't too much of Annabelle/Arthur in this episode, but trust me when I say that there is _a lot_ coming for those two. **

**Well, please tell me what you thought of my interpretation of this episode! I hope you like it, but please leave reviews!**


	4. Just a Commoner?

**Sorry I didn't update for a few weeks (high school is killing me) but I'm back now! I don't know if I'll update much this week, but I definitely will next week 'cause that's when my break starts.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **.37 - Thank you! I'm glad you like it. There will be A LOT of long awaited Annabelle/Arthur in the next few chapters.**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"No," I protested, shaking my head. "Absolutely not,"

"Why not?" my brother whined, making me look at him with eyes full of disbelief, "Oh, come on, Anna. I need your help," he pleaded.

"Are you out of your mind?" I hissed, and he just looked at me pleadingly.

"Look, I need your help, and so does Arthur," he said, and I just gave him a look, silently telling him that I won't give in so easily.

"Why?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips. "What does he hope to achieve by doing this?"

"Well, from what he told me, it turns out that he hates how people treat him differently, and he wants to prove that he can still win the tournament even if others don't know who he is; even if he gets no special treatment,"

"But he will always receive special treatment," I said slowly as if talking to a child. "He's the Prince of Camelot, for God's sake!"

"I know, but..." Merlin trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say in order to get me to help him. "Look, I need your help. Gwen already agreed to let you and Arthur stay at her house, since she can sleep in the chambers next to Morgana's. And you have the week off either way, so... what's stopping you?"

"'What's stopping me'?" I questioned incredulously, and Merlin simply nodded, still not understanding my point, "What's stopping me is the fact that the King will most definitely not be pleased when he finds out that his son _lied_ to him, and _I_ helped him!" I hissed.

"Well, then, he won't find out," Merlin shrugged, and I gave him an incredulous look, "Oh, come on. We're experts at keeping secrets," he said, walking over to me and nudging my chin with his knuckles playfully, making me smile even though I didn't want to. But, after all, I can never stay mad at him for too long. "Please?"

"Alright, fine," I sighed in defeat after a moment of silence. My brother grinned hugely, making me point a warning finger at him. "Don't look so pleased. What am I supposed to tell Gaius?"

"Just... tell him that Gwen wants you to stay at her house in order to make sure that no one robs her while she stays in the castle," he shrugged, before walking out of Morgana's chambers. I turned around and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose lightly. This is going to be a long week...

*The Next Day*

I sighed and stood up from the bench I was sitting on in Gwen's house, walking over to the door as I heard a knock. As soon as I opened it, my brother stepped in, followed by the cloaked Prince. As soon as he entered, he pulled off his hood, and I closed the door before facing him and curtsying.

"My Lord," I greeted, and Arthur turned around, giving me a smile.

"Annabelle," he greeted, and I gave a small, strained smile. "It's good of you to help me with this,"

"I'm glad I can help," I said in a tight voice, giving a strained smile once again. I glanced over at Merlin, who was standing beside me, and he gave me a pointed look.

"Food," he whispered to me lowly, and I turned my attention back to Arthur.

"I'll prepare some food for you," I said with a strained smile, and he gave me a small smile in return before turning around in order to look around Gwen's house. As soon as he did so, I turned to my brother. "I can't believe you talked me into this," I hissed, before walking over to the cabinets and taking out some bread.

"You can't really expect me to stay here," I heard Arthur whisper to Merlin, making me turn my head slightly so that I could hear better and yet not let them know that I did.

"We need to keep you out of sight," my brother replied. "We can trust Anna and Gwen not to tell anyone you're here,"

"Yes, I know," Arthur replied, his voice tinted with annoyance, "Although I doubt anyone would believe it," he muttered, making me sigh quietly. Why did _I_ , out of all people, have to get involved in this?!

"What, you really can't cope without you big bed and your soft pillows?"

"This will be fine," Arthur said a bit louder after a moment, his voice tight with annoyance, before walking back to the other side of the house, "How are the preparations coming alone? Have you found someone to play our knight for the tournament?" he asked, opening one of Gwen's cupboards.

"Absolutely," Merlin grinned. "He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him,"

"But does he look the part?" Arthur questioned, and the grin on Merlin's face faltered.

*10 Minutes Later*

No. He does not look the part _at all_. He looks nothing like a knight. In fact, he would be a perfect example in order to show someone what a knight _does not_ look like. He is thin and scrawny, with tangled, curly, brown hair (which had a few leaves in it) and a scruffy beard. There is completely no muscle on him whatsoever. I bit my lip in order to fight off a laugh that was threatening to escape my lips when I saw the look on Arthur's face as he stared at the man.

"Great," he muttered.

I quickly went to the other part of the house in order to fetch the shirt I prepared yesterday, while Merlin started washing the farmer's upper body... which was the other reason for why I left.

After the man was cleaned up and dried out, Merlin and I held the white shirt in front of him, looking at Arthur, who was looking like he was ready to stab himself. Merlin quickly helped the farmed put the shirt on, and I grabbed the purple jacket that I prepared yesterday as well. Merlin quickly helped him put it on, and I tied the clasps around his neck, while my brother grabbed the chain mail tunic. As soon as I was done with the jacket, I helped Merlin put the chain mail tunic on the farmer, who nearly buckled underneath the weight of it if we hadn't caught him. I then grabbed the tunic with the farmer's 'crest', and helped him put it on, while Merlin grabbed the last piece of chain mail and threw it around his shoulder. I then handed him the shield Gwen had prepared earlier on, while Merlin tied the sword in the scabbard around his waist.

"From now on, you're Sir William of Daira," Merlin said as he unrolled the farmer's, undoubtedly fake, noble seal. We then all turned to look at Arthur, who closed his eyes and sighed, looking, once again, like he was ready to kill himself. Merlin then walked over to sit on the other side of the table, while I walked over to stand behind him and Arthur, as we all watched William pace back and forth, "Imagine you're really... arrogant," my brother said. "Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else,"

"It's not arrogance," Arthur told him with a glare, before looking at William and giving him a small, almost innocent, smile, "Ignore him. He's an idiot," I chuckled, and I thought I saw Arthur smile a bit when he heard me, "A knight must behave with honor, and nobility," Arthur instructed, making William stop abruptly and straighten his back, standing taller and walking slower, making me chuckle quietly, "That's... better," Arthur looked at him oddly. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family,"

Suddenly, William stopped pacing and slowly turned to look at my brother.

"Polish my armor, boy," he said in a lower, deeper voice, making my brother look up abruptly and me cover my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Arthur pointed at him, laughter clear in his voice, making William snicker, and at that moment his face really reminded me of a mouse; his teeth out, his nose scrunched up, "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armor," Arthur said seriously, turning to Merlin.

"Yeah," William added, making us all look at him, which made him snicker once again. I just simply shook my head and looked down, putting a hand to my forehead as I tried not to laugh. Oh, dear...

* * *

*Late Evening, Third Person's P.O.V.*

"It's been a long day," Prince Arthur spoke up from where he was sitting at the table in Guinevere's house, eating the dinner Annabelle made him while she swap the floor. "I think I'll... turn in for the night. Is this my bed?" he asked, sitting down on Guinevere's bed, in which Annabelle was supposed sleep. She turned around and looked at him, noticing where he was sitting, and sighed quietly, knowing that Arthur was used to always being put first. He looked up at her, obviously expecting the answer to be 'yes', and completely oblivious to the fact that this was the bed she was supposed to sleep in.

"Of course," she lied, and Arthur nodded with a small smile. "I hope you'll be comfortable,"

"I'm sure I will be," Arthur replied, and Annabelle nodded with a strained smile, forcing herself not to say anything. She then gave him a quick nod, before turning around and rolling her eyes as she put the broom away in the corner of the kitchen and walked over to the other side of the house, pulling the curtains separating the rooms. She then grabbed a spare blanket Guinevere had left for Arthur before walking over to the storage 'room' and lying down on the floor, placing her head on the big sacks of rice and covering herself with the blanket, not bothering to change into her nightgown. Besides, she didn't even take it with her because she didn't want Arthur to, God forbid, accidentally see her in it.

As the Prince made himself comfortable in Guinevere's bed, Annabelle wriggled on the floor a bit, not being able to get into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Annabelle," Arthur called, and Annabelle sighed.

"Goodnight, Arthur,"


	5. The Treatment

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I, along with everyone else in the stands, stood up in respect as the King made his way up to the royal stands. Once he was seated, we all sat down as well, but only a second later everyone started to clap and cheer as the knights who are competing in the tournament came out into the arena, all on their horses. William amongst them. They then stopped in front of the King and everyone quietened down as they formed a straight horizontal line in front of the royal stands. Uther then stood up, and took a few steps forward.

"Knight of the realm!" he called, "Welcome to Camelot," I shook my head slightly as I heard William's horse whinny, and him trying to shush it.

"Is that him?" Gwen, who was sitting on right, leaned over to whisper in my ear, referring to the man Arthur and Merlin recruited to 'compete' int he tournament, her eyes trained on William.

"What gave it away?" I muttered back sarcastically, and she chuckled quietly before we both turned our attention to the King once again, not wanting him to hear our conversation, since we were the closest to the royal stands, because not only was it disrespectful to talk over a king, but also because he would then find out the truth about his son's actual whereabouts.

"You've trained for this day for many years," Uther spoke, and I sighed quietly, looking down and briefly covering my face with my hand as I saw William's horse move around a bit, and him trying to calm it down, looking extremely uncomfortable and a bit anxious, as well as nervous. I heard Gwen try to stifle a laugh next to me, and I sighed as I looked up.

"At least he hasn't fallen off that horse yet," I muttered, and I heard Gwen giggle quietly.

"We will now put your bravery as warriors, and you skill to the test," the King continued to speak, "Today you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage, and it will be the measure of you as men," I sighed and closed my eyes for a second once again as I saw William's horse neigh again and him trying to take control of it while holding onto the reigns with his hand tightly, "For only the most skillful, the most fearless among you, will emerge as a worthy champion," Uther spoke, and I looked down, stifling a laugh as William's horse continued to move around. Everyone then clapped as the King's speech was over, and all the knights left the arena in order to go to their tents for a moment and prepare for the jousting.

I clapped along with everyone else as I saw 'William', now Arthur in full armor so that no one could see his face, ride out and hold a lance in his hand, while his opponent did the same. I smiled and bit my lip to stop myself from smiling wider so that no one, especially Gwen, could see how excited I was to see him compete.

The man, the only one in the arena besides the knights who were competing, who was supposed to announce the start of the match waved the flag did exactly that, and quickly ran out of the way as Arthur and the knight whom he was competing against started galloping at each other in full speed, their lances at ready. I bit my lip anxiously, a bit worried, and watched in relief as Arthur's lance connected with his opponent's shoulder so hard that the man fell off his horse, his back hitting the ground painfully, more than likely knocking the air out of him. Everyone except for Morgana, who only clapped politely since she didn't really like tournaments because she saw it as 'only an opportunity for men to beat each other nearly to death', jumped to their feet and cheered for 'Sir William', and I couldn't help but grin widely as I also got to my feet, clapping with relief that was alright. Even though he is the best warrior in the kingdom, I still couldn't help but worry, because jousting is extremely dangerous, even for the best; if a man falls off his horse, and he hits the ground at the wrong angle, he could die in the most painful way possible, sometimes even lie on his deathbed for days before life finally leaves him.

I watched the other knights compete: one hit the other with his lance right in the face, and another defeated his opponent by hitting him in the throat. Then, Arthur came out for his next match, and watched excitedly as he charged at his opponent, slamming the lance against his chest so hard that the knight fell off his horse, but his foot got caught in the stirrup and he was dragged across the sanded ground by the horse. Everyone winced and there were many worried yells, but then everyone, with (once again) the exception of Morgana who watched that happen with horror written all over her face, jumped to their feet and clapped as I smiled at Arthur, who held up his lance in victory.

*Evening*

Once Arthur and I finished eating the dinner I made, I gave him a quick smile and collected our dishes, walking into Gwen's 'kitchen' to wash them in a bowl of water intended only for washing the dishes. A small smirk then grew on my lips as a though popped into my head.

"From what Gwen told me, I hear the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William," I said, looking at the Prince, who scoffed, over my shoulder, "They think he's very handsome," I smiled, making Arthur chuckle quietly.

"Typical," he said, before looking up at me, "They wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked them around the head with his lance," he said, a joking smile on his lips, making me chuckle in amusement. I could clearly see that he didn't like the fact that he wasn't the one who received all the glory this time, which brought a question into my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, not looking at him this time.

"Of course," Arthur replied, and I put the dished down on the counter, turning around to fully face him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, confusion and curiosity lacing my voice. The Prince looked down for a second, before looking back up at me, his eyes now holding a bit of vulnerability.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title," he admitted.

"I don't think that's true for everyone," I shook my head gently, knowing for a fact that _I_ didn't respect him for his title, but the kind of man he is.

"Would you tell me if it were?" Arthur asked, and I looked at him with a small smile.

"No," I replied, and he smiled a small smile as well before looking at me seriously.

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment," he said, and I nodded understandingly as I took a step closer. "So when I win this tournament..." he trailed off, and I figured he must have recognized the look in my eyes, " _If_ I win this tournament it will be because... I deserve it. And not because I am _Prince_ Arthur,"

At this moment, I saw a completely different side to Arthur Pendragon. Most nobles believe that they deserve all the power, glory, and wealth just because they're noble and they are better than everyone else. But Arthur seems to believe that everyone, even the nobles, should earn the glory and all the other luxuries that come with it.

Arthur must have thought that he showed a bit too much of his real feelings, and stood up, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I think I'll take a bath," he said, and groaned as he stretched his sore arms.

"Well, that might be difficult, seeing as Gwen doesn't have a bathtub," I said, making Arthur look at me in surprise and confusion.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded, pursing my lips. "Well, then perhaps you could prepare me... a bowl of hot water. I take it she has a _bowl_ ," he said, and I sighed as I felt a bit of anger rush through me. Here I was, thinking that Arthur is different that other nobles, even though I know that he indeed is, and he starts acting like a quite bratty prince once again, beginning to treat me like just a simple servant and indirectly critiquing my friend's house and her way of living while he is her guest!

"I think I can manage a _bowl_ ," I said, barely containing myself from snapping at him, before walking over to the door, grabbing my shawl from where it was lying on a chair in the process before turning around to look at the Prince, whose back was turned to me while he stretched his sore muscles, "I'll just walk all the way to the well and fetch the water, shall I?" I asked, wanting to show Arthur how difficult it will be for me to get water for him, not to mention at this time, but he only groaned in pain as he continued to stretch his arms above his head, making me scoff quietly as I shook my head in disbelief, before opening the door and leaving Gwen's house, making sure to close the door rather loudly.

* * *

*Next Day, Third Person's P.O.V.*

As the door to Gaius's quarters opened, Merlin, who was sleeping sprawled out across the floor with the scrubbing brush still in his hand, opened his eyes groggily, only to see the Court Physician enter.

"Merlin, on your feet," Gaius ordered as he closed the door, walking over to stand above the young man, "Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty?" he rose his eyebrow as he glanced at the tank, before looking down at the warlock for explanation, "If your sister was here instead of making herself comfortable at Gwen's house, I would have you clean it right this instance and her complete the other chores that you both seem to have forgotten about. Where do you two get the idea that you can sit around all day, or, in your sister's case, all week, doing nothing?" Gaius asked, his tone scolding, and Merlin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wha..." Merlin trailed off in disbelief, before looking up at his guardian, "Do you think Anna or I sit around all day doing nothing?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, before springing up to his feet, "We haven't had any chance to sit around and do nothing since the day we arrived in Camelot; I'm too busy running around after Arthur, 'Do this Merlin, do that Merlin!', and Anna's too busy taking care of Morgana, barely having any sleep because she's woken up every single night by her nightmares! And when we're not running around after them, we're doing chores for you, and if we're not doing that, we're fulfilling our destinies! Do you know how many times we've saved Arthur's life?" he asked, and shook his head as Gaius opened his mouth to answer but was cut off, "I've lost count. Do we get any thanks? No. We have fought griffins, witched, uh, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, and pelted with fruit while Anna was blasted around by different magicians almost every week! And all the while we have to hide who we really are because if anyone finds out, Uther will have us executed! Sometimes, I feel like we're being in pulled in so many directions, we don't know which way to turn!" Merlin finally finished his rant and breathed heavily after talking so quickly, while Gaius stared at him with wide eyes as if not believing what he just heard. Merlin then sighed and shook his head ever so lightly before stepping around the physician and leaving the quarters, wanting to spend at least some time with Gwen before the tournament.


	6. Apologies

**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I watched as Sir Alinor defeated his opponent easily, slamming his lance square into the knight's chest, advancing to the final. Now, if Arthur can beat Sir Leon, one of Camelot's finest knights, and also someone I have befriended throughout the last couple of months, he will compete against Alinor in the final.

Everyone in the stands clapped and cheered as Leon raised his lance in the King's direction, who nodded at him with an excited smile. Leon then closed his visor, and everyone watched in anticipation as the match begun. Arthur, still disguised as Sir William, and Leon galloped toward each other at maximum speed, their lances positioned in front of them. And as they met in the middle, Arthur slammed his lance so hard in Leon's chest, that the knight nearly fell off the horse. But instead, both of his feet got caught in the stirrups, and he hung from the saddle, his shoulder hitting the ground painfully with the horse's every movement.

Every single person in the crowd, except me, jumped to their feet and clapped excitedly with big grins on their faces, cheering for 'Sir William'. However, I just sat there, unfazed. It's true, I was glad that Arthur hadn't gotten injured, but I was, admittedly, quite angry that he advanced to the final. Now he had a huge chance of winning the final. And if he wins, his head will get even bigger than it already is, and he will become even more arrogant and intolerable. I honestly can't believe I fell in love with such a man.

"You're not impressed by this Sir William of Daira?" Gaius, who was on my left, asked as he finally sat down.

"I believe he's an arrogant pig," I replied simply, not even glancing at him as the conversation Arthur and I had last night popped into my head again. I heard Gwen, who was on my other side, stifle a chuckle and glanced over at her, only to see her looking away as she tried not to laugh. I just simply sighed and shook my head, but then smiled and clapped with everyone else as William came out onto the arena to acknowledge the crowd. I have nothing against him; it's Arthur whom I'm angry at.

I'm still angry about Arthur's behavior last night, and I honestly don't know how much longer I will put up living in the same house as him. I'm afraid I'll go mad if I have to put up with the Prince's behavior any longer.

*2 Hours Later*

"Annabelle?" Arthur called as he entered Gwen's house, while I swap the floor next to me sleeping area. My eyes widened.

"Just a minute!" I called, picking up the blanket I use in the night and folding it as quickly as I could, putting it on the sacks of rice I sleep on.

"Do you think Guinevere's got a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending," Arthur spoke as I started sweeping the floor again. Of course, I was too concentrated on the floor, and didn't even notice the Prince walking over to me until it was too late. I looked up, only to see him standing right in front of me and looking at the sacks of rice confusedly, "Is this where you sleep? Where's the bed you're supposed to be sleeping in?" he asked, a completely confused look on his face as he looked around.

"You're sleeping in it," I answered, deciding not to hide this from him any longer. Besides, if I didn't tell him this now, while I was calm enough, I would probably explode tomorrow.

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur asked with a confused smile as he turned to look at me.

"Well, you didn't really gave me a chance. You just assumed that the bed was yours," I replied.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" he retorted, though not in a harsh way. His voice actually indicated that he felt a bit guilty.

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself. You're not a child," the words came out of my mouth before I could stop myself, but I didn't regret saying it. Even when Arthur turned to look at me in surprise... and a bit of hurt.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?" he asked, his voice clearly stating that he was not happy with me, a servant, scolding him. But I've had enough, "Please. I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you," he said, almost challenging me to say something more. But my patience has reached its limit, and I honestly did not care that I was speaking to the Prince of Camelot at the moment.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" I questioned, and Arthur shook his head carelessly, still staring at me.

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be!" I exclaimed, "This is Gwen's home, and we are her guests in it! I know you are used to more luxuries at court, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you still behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say 'please' and 'thank you' once in a while?!" I finally finished, and even though I could see that Arthur was staring at me in disbelief seeing as I just spoke to the Prince of Camelot like any other peasant, I was quite glad to get this off my chest.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Arthur asked, and I could even see a small, amused smile on his lips, which aggravated me even more. Here I was, telling him how rude and arrogant he is, and he's laughing at me.

"No, I think that's it," I replied coldly, and started sweeping the floor again.

"You're right," Arthur spoke after a long moment of silence, and I was so shocked when I heard these words that I nearly dropped the broom as I looked up at him in surprise. I did not expect him to agree with me at all; in fact, I expected him to do the exact opposite. "Guinevere has invited me into her home and you have agreed to help me, even though you didn't have to, and... I have behaved appallingly," he admitted quietly and guiltily, and I looked at him, my eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," I said, finally snapping out of my shock.

"Oh, really?" Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking around in disbelief.

"Well, perhaps a little," I admitted, chuckling softly as he turned to look at me, his eyes kind.

"There's no excuse," he said, and I smiled at him, "I'll make it up to you," he said, and I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what he meant, "Tonight... I will make dinner for you," My eyes widened as he suddenly stepped forward and took the broom out of my hand, quickly putting it aside and placing his hands on my shoulders, pushing me towards the door.

"You're going to cook me dinner?" I asked in disbelief as he kept pushing me towards the door.

"I certainly am. Now go for a walk, or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening," Arthur ordered, and I barely had enough time to grab my shawl before he opened the door and nearly shoved me outside.

"A walk would be nice," I agreed with a smile as I exited Gwen's house.

"Your dinner will be ready when you return," he said and closed the door behind me, leaving to wonder how this evening will go.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"Anna!" Merlin called his sister as he saw her walking towards him and Guinevere, and Annabelle looked up, smiling as she saw them, "Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly once she got close enough to them, and Annabelle hesitated.

"He's... cooking me dinner," she admitted, and Merlin froze before looking at her, confused out of his mind.

"Arthur's cooking?" he asked in disbelief, and Annabelle simply rose her eyebrows while giving a nod, revealing that she was just as confused as they were.

"And he doesn't want me in the house for the next hour or so while he's doing that," she said as she started walking again, and Guinevere and Merlin shared a look.

"I'll keep you company!" Guinevere called after Annabelle, and she gave Merlin a quick peck before rushing to catch up with his sister, while Merlin headed towards Guinevere's house, still immensely confused.

The Warlock entered Guinevere's house, and Prince Arthur whipped around from where he was crouching in front of a counter upon which a raw chicken was placed.

"Merlin, thank God," he sighed in relief, standing up as Merlin looked between him and the chicken weirdly.

"Anna says you're cooking," he said, his voice completely betraying the confusion and utter disbelief.

"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens," Arthur ordered.

"So you're not cooking,"

"No. But Anna doesn't need to know that," Arthur said, turning around to look at the kitchen and vegetables on the counter. "As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked... by _me_ ,"

"Are you trying to impress her?" Merlin asked, trying to act nonchalant, but Arthur could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," he nearly snorted, not wanting Merlin, _especially_ Merlin, to find out that this was indeed what he was trying to do, "And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over. It's like having fleas!" he snapped, and Merlin gave him another confused and slightly suspicious look, before leaving to do what the Prince said.

*1 1/2 Hours Later*

"She's coming," Arthur said as he spotted Annabelle and Guinevere walking side by side toward the house, "Quick, out the back way," he said, but quickly grabbed the raw chicken and through it at Merlin. "And do something with this,"

Merlin caught the chicken in his hands, before looking up at Arthur with a small smile.

"I hope Anna's impressed with your cooking," he said, his voice laced with amusement, before running out the back way before Arthur could throw something at him. Arthur then quickly whipped around as he heard footsteps in front of the house, and he could vaguely hear Annabelle telling Guinevere goodnight, before the door opened and the beautiful brunette entered.

As soon as her eyes fell on the table, a smile grew on her lips as she looked around the candle-lit house.

"Annabelle," he smiled, as he always did whenever he saw her. "Perfect timing,"

Annabelle gave him a smile, and looked around with sparkly eyes for a moment before walking over to the table, intending to sit down. Arthur, noticing her movement, quickly stepped forward and slid out the bench for her, sliding it back in as she sat down.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, and he couldn't help but return it as he walked over to sit in front of her.

While Annabelle and Arthur made themselves comfortable at the table and started eating, unknowingly to them, Myror, the assassin hired by King Odin to kill Arthur, quietly stood outside of Guinevere's house and lifted up one of the curtains slightly, just enough to see the Prince of Camelot inside and find out where he was hiding all this time. Myror quickly took out a small arrow out from his sleeve, and notched it on a small crossbow he carried with him.

Meanwhile, Annabelle tasted the dinner, and couldn't help but smile.

"This is delicious," she admitted, smiling at the Prince.

"I'm glad you like it," Arthur smiled softly, his eyes sparkling as the candle flames illuminated from his blue orbs.

Still outside the house, Myror lifted up the curtain one more time, and positioned the crossbow so that the arrow was pointed at Arthur. And just as he was about to release the arrow, Camelot patrol rounded the corner, and he quickly ran away before they could catch him.

While the guards chased the assassin through the Lower Town, Gaius came back to his quarters, only to find Merlin placing a skillfully cooked chicken on the table.

"Dinner's ready," Merlin announced as the physician walked over to him, "What I said this morning..." he started, but stopped as Gaius held up a hand to stop him from saying anything else.

"It is _I_ who should be apologizing to _you_ ," Gaius said. "I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your and your sister's burden must be,"

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you,"

"It's no wonder you're upset," Gaius shook his head. "There's so much resting on your young shoulders, on Anna's as well. So now that she has a week for herself, she should enjoy every minute of it. And since Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself as well,"

"What about the leech tank?" Merlin asked.

"Don't even think about the leech tank," Gaius said.

"Really?"

"All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner," Gaius said while sitting down, Merlin following suit. "Where'd that chicken come from?"

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"So, do I have any other annoying habits you wish to tell me about?" Arthur asked with a small grin, and I hesitated before shaking my head.

"No, none..." I said slowly, though I'm pretty sure even a four-year-old could tell I'm lying.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Arthur asked, and I looked up at him with a small guilty smile. "What is it?"

"Well," I spoke slowly. "The truth is... you... snore,"

"I do not snore," Arthur said slowly, and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

"You do," I said, still giggling. "In fact, the first night you spent here, I thought a pig had gotten into the house,"

"So now I'm a pig, thank you, Annabelle," Arthur said sarcastically, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sorry," I apologized while still chuckling a bit, and I heard Arthur chuckle as well. I then moved to stand up and wash the dishes, but Arthur stopped me.

"I'll do that," he took the plates from me and walked to the kitchen in order to clean up, when I suddenly realized something.

"Where did you get those plates?" I asked, and stood up from the bench I was sitting on.

"From the cupboard," Arthur replied, but I could tell that he was lying. And it was confirmed when I stopped next to him and looked at the plates once again.

"They have the royal seal," I stated, and held up one of the plates. "They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from,"

"Look, I can kill a chicken from a 1000 paces, just don't ask me to cook it," Arthur said as he walked away from me and slowly made his way to the other side of the room. "That's what servants are for,"

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

As soon as the words left his mouth, Arthur regretted it. He saw hurt flash through Annabelle's eyes and closed his eyes briefly, mentally slapping himself.

"I didn't mean it like that," he tried to make amends, but he could tell from the look in Annabelle's eyes that his previous words had much more effect than his 'apology'.

"I'm not ashamed to be a servant," she snapped. "At least I'm not a liar,"

"We had a nice meal together. What does it mean where it came from?"

"Because I thought you've shown some humility!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps towards him. "I thought you've done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant," she said, and that's when Arthur realized that he truly hurt her by saying five words that should never have left his lips, "A good king should respect his people, not matter who they are," she said, must quieter this time, before turning around, wanting to just clean up as quickly as possible, go to bed, and forget the hurtful words. But Arthur didn't want her to leave before he told her what he wanted to say to her for a long time.

"Annabelle," he spoke quietly as turned away from him, and quickly grabbed her hand, not wanting her to walk away from him. She looked down at their hands clasped together, and felt Arthur's fingers tighten around her hand instead of letting go now that she stayed, "I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at, cooking being one of them," he stopped for a moment, not knowing how to say the next words, "But also..." he trailed off, before finally gathering up the courage to look into her beautiful, light, blue eyes. "Knowing what to say to someone I care about,"

There was a moment of silence, and they two simply stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. Annabelle lips parted slightly as she realized that he was telling the truth, seeing no lie in his eyes whatsoever. Meanwhile Arthur kept looking into her eyes simply because he could not look away. However, their moment was short-lived.

"Arthur!" Merlin suddenly burst through the door, causing the Prince and Annabelle to break up immediately, not wanting Merlin to see them holding hands. However, the Warlock was too concentrated on other things to even notice that gesture. "There's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you,"

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"The assassin killed a guard," Merlin explained to us quickly as he stood next to me, while Arthur leaned against the table on the other side of the room. "Your father said Odin sent him,"

"Why would Odin want you dead?" I questioned, looking at Arthur, whose back was turned to me and my brother.

"Because I killed his son," Arthur replied after a moment of silence, turning around to face us. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight, I had no quarrel with him, I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps, he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face... He looked so scared," Arthur eyes cracked at the end, and I could see the guilt in his eyes clearly.

"You cannot blame yourself," I said gently, knowing that Arthur was blaming himself, even though it was Odin's son who challenged _him_.

"No one, but us, knows were you are," Merlin spoke up, stepping forward. "If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you,"

"Has Guinevere confirmed that I may continue to stay here?" Arthur asked, bringing his gaze onto me, and I nodded.

"Yes, I asked her earlier today. She said you can stay here for as long as you need," I said. "I'll help out in any way I can,"

"Thank you," Arthur said, avoiding my eyes. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight,"

"No, have Gwen's bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow," I protested, but Arthur simply looked at me.

"I will not hear of it. Goodnight, Annabelle," he said, and I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my lips.

"Goodnight,"


	7. The Once and Future Queen

**I hope you all like this chapter! And please,** ** _please_** **leave a review, 'cause I'm honestly starting to wonder whether anyone is actually reading this story 'cause literally only one person left a review on the last five chapters. Please review, 'cause I don't even know if there's any point in me continuing this story.**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"One more match. The tournament will be over," Arthur said as he put on his cloak, his soft eyes looking down at Annabelle, who stood in front of him.

"And you can go back to being Prince Arthur," she smiled, and Arthur nodded with a small smile of his own, even though both of their hearts ached at the thought of not being able to be around each other in this manner anymore. They both wanted to have more time together, but Annabelle remembered the saying, 'nothing good ever lasts forever'.

Trying not to dwell, she looked down at the white cloth in her hands, before glancing up at Arthur.

"I, um..." she trailed off, looking down at the cloth again, before gathering up enough courage to look at him again, "I thought you might wear it," she said as she gently placed the cloth in Arthur's hand. "For luck,"

"Thank you," he smiled softly, his blue eyes not leaving hers for even a moment. Annabelle noticed, and couldn't help but smile, looking into his eyes as well.

It was then that Arthur realized that this is his last opportunity; his last chance to do what he wanted to do for many months. If he doesn't do it now, he may never have the chance to do so again, and that thought alone nearly crushed him.

Without thinking twice about it, not wanting to have even a second that could make him hesitate, Arthur leaned down and placed his lips on Annabelle's just as the sun rays peaked through the window. Her lips were soft, and Arthur has never in his entire life felt as he did right now. He has never felt such a strong felling for anyone as he did for Annabelle.

Annabelle, on the other hand, was shocked. But that didn't stop her from kissing Arthur back almost immediately. Her eyes fluttered shut in content, and as their lips moved in sync, Arthur gently gripped her waist with his hands, pulling her closer. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers slide into his hair. She felt her heart thumping against her chest quicker than it ever did before, and relaxed into Arthur's touch.

After a moment, Arthur found it within himself to pull away, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked down at the blue-eyed beauty before him, and stared into her eyes for a few more seconds, his hands still on her waist and her arms still around his neck. She stared up at him with shock in her eyes, but his eyes only held one look: the look of love. However, the tournament was about to start.

"I must go," he said quietly, cursing himself for leaving her after what just happened, but she nodded understandingly, unable to find her voice to say anything.

Arthur gave her one last look of pure adoration and longing, before slowly taking his hands off her waist. Her hands slid down from his neck to his shoulders, and rested there for a few seconds, before pulling away. As soon they completely separated, Arthur turned around and exited Guinevere's house, knowing that he wouldn't have the strength to do so if he so much as glanced at her one more time.

Once the door closed, Annabelle closed her eyes, releasing a soft sigh, as her lips twisted into a small smile, her heart still beating faster than usual.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V., 20 Minutes Later*

I clapped vigorously, along with everyone else in the stands, as Arthur and Sir Alinor prepared for the match, both of them already in full armor. The man in the arena then swiped the flag through the air, and quickly ran away, as Arthur and Alinor charged. Their horses galloped at full speed, and their lances were positioned in the other's direction. There was a small smile on my lips as I waited for Arthur to defeat Alinor, but something that I have not expected at all happened. Alinor's lance slammed against Arthur's chest, making him drop his own lance as he struggled to remain on the horse. I gasped and stood up from where I was sitting in between Gwen and Gaius, and stared at Arthur in worry and shock, seeing as I did not expect him to get defeated at all. No one in the stands moved, but I felt even more worry surge through me as I saw Arthur slump forward, his left hand holding his right side, clearly in pain. Without thinking twice, I quickly ran pushed through Gwen and ran down the steps that were in front of Morgana and the King, quickly leaving the stands. I picked up the hem of my dress and ran in between the barrier that separated the arena from the stands, and the people who sat in the front row. I could feel eyes on me, but I didn't care. Not right now.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

The Lady Morgana, Gaius, and Guinevere all stared at Annabelle's retreating form worriedly, two of them wondering why on Earth she was so worried about a knight who was a complete stranger. But Guinevere knew the truth, she knew who the knight is, and was purely wondering why Annabelle seemed so worried about Arthur after openly insulting him just the day before. She knew, for a very long time now, that the Prince had feelings for her best friend, and she knew for a fact that Annabelle returned them, but this seemed as something more now. The feelings seemed more intense, more passionate, and Guinevere wondered just what happened between the two in her house.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

As soon as Arthur managed to get off his horse, I quickly ran up to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, supporting him as I directed him towards William's tent, ignoring the looks I was receiving from the people who were most definitely wondering why I was so worried and concerned about 'Sir William'.

I quickly helped Arthur into the tent, and William immediately jumped to his feet as he saw blood dripping to the ground from underneath Arthur's armor.

"His lance pierced my armor," Arthur groaned in pain and took off his helmet as I helped him sit down, and quickly inspected the wound.

"You're loosing too much blood," I stressed as I quickly took out my handkerchief, pressing it to Arthur's wound, trying to stop as much of the bleeding as I could.

"Do what you can," Arthur said as he breathed heavily, his voice hoarse from the pain he felt, "I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match," I looked at him in shock.

"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" I exclaimed, glancing at his wound as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"I have _never_ withdrawn from a match," Arthur chuckled through his pain as he looked at me. "I do not intend to start now,"

"You'd risk your life to protect your pride?" I asked in disbelief, looking at him pleadingly. "You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me,"

Arthur's eyes seemed to soften as he looked at me, his breathing heavy.

"I have everything to prove," he said, and I sighed as I tried to plead with him silently. With this kind of wound, he wouldn't be able to even throw a punch, much less _joust_! "To myself," he added, and I sighed, eventually succumbing. Even though, in my mind, this is a ridiculous idea, I have to let Arthur do what he feels in his heart is the right thing to do.

He gazed at me for a few more seconds, before nodding to William, who handed him his helmet. Arthur then looked at me one more time, as if silently asking if I will support him. I sighed.

"Alright," I gave in, and Arthur gave me a grateful look at a small, strained smile, before putting on his helmet and sliding down the visor, "I'll help you," I said, and didn't give him a chance to argue as I wrapped his arm around my shoulders again, wrapping my own arm around his waist and helping him stand up, before leading him out of the tent, "Where the hell is Merlin when you need him?" I muttered under my breath so that Arthur wouldn't hear me as we reached his horse. He then somehow managed to mount the horse on his own, groaning in pain multiple times, but I had to reach up and hold onto his arm to steady him on the saddle as he swayed a bit.

"You'll have to pass my my lance," he said, gesturing to the lance beside me, and I sighed, quickly grabbing it.

"This is madness," I said, my eyes full of worry as I handed him the lance.

"I will be alright," he assured me, but I wasn't at all convinced. However, I had to let him do this, so I just sighed.

"Good luck," I said, my eyes most definitely showing everything I felt at the moment, but especially my worry for the man I love. He must have seen it clearly, because he quickly caught my hand as I went to pull it back after passing him the lance, and held it in his own.

"Thank you," he said, and I wasn't sure if he was thanking me for wishing him good luck or for something else, but I only nodded and gave him a small smile before pulling my hand away, stepping aside and letting him ride to the arena.

"Anna!" I heard someone call and turned around, only to see Merlin running towards me.

"Where have you been?!" I exclaimed, but he ignored the question as he looked at me worriedly.

"Where's Arthur?!" he asked hastily as he came to a halt beside me.

"He's riding out to joust," I said, pointing in the direction of the arena.

"He's jousting against the assassin," he said, and my eyes widened as Merlin ran past me.

"What?" I breathed out, before quickly running after my brother, trying not to collapse from worry. Not only was Arthur very badly injured and jousting, but was also jousting against the assassin?! Oh, God...

Merlin and I quickly ran out of the tent area and toward the arena, this time running behind the people who were simply standing behind a barrier to watch the tournament instead of sitting in the stands, not wanting to get noticed by any guards... and especially the King. I saw the red flag swipe through the air, and the assassin's horse neighed, standing on its hind legs, before charging. I saw Arthur hesitate for a few seconds, which most likely meant that he was getting drowsy because of blood loss and was having a hard time remaining conscious. But thankfully, he got a hold of himself and managed to charge at the assassin as well, holding his lance in the ready. As the two got closer and closer, I saw a sharp silver blade slide out of the metal fist at the end of the assassin's lance, and I acted without a second thought.

"Unbinde þé téage," I said, and felt my eyes flash gold. Merlin looked over at me incredulously, silently asking if I've got a death wish, using my magic so publicly. But I honestly didn't care. All I cared about at the moment, was Arthur.

The girth on the assassin's saddle snapped, and he nearly fell off the horse, but held on tight. However, his current position and distraction made it easier for Arthur, who simply hit him in the chest with his lance. The assassin, not being held on the horse by the saddle anymore because of the broken girth, was slammed back and made a full flip in the air before finally landing on the ground, head first, and making another roll, before coming to a halt on his stomach, head twisted to the side, unmoving. I could've sword I heard a crack when he fell. I raised my hands to my lips, muffling my gasp as everyone else in the audience .

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked me gently, looking at me in concern. No, I wasn't okay. Even though I've just saved Arthur's life, the way that assassin died was quite brutal, and even though he was an enemy, I still killed a human being. Well, perhaps indirectly, but it was still mostly my fault.

"I'm fine," I half-lied. I was partly fine, knowing that Arthur is safe, but I also wasn't fine because of what I've done. But at the same time... I know it had to be done. Although that really didn't push away much of the guilt. However, all of that was quickly forgotten as my eyes wandered to Arthur, "Go help him," I told my brother, and he gave me a another worried look, "Go," I pressed, and he nodded, running off towards Arthur and helping him off the horse, wrapping Arthur's arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the tent. I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was giving me any suspicious looks in case, God forbid, they saw me using magic, but everyone was too concentrated on cheering for their 'new' champion, so I quickly ran off towards the tents as well.

Once I arrived in William's tent, I saw Arthur taking his helmet off .

"How's Alinor?" he asked, and Merlin and I exchanged looks. "Well?"

"Alinor's in his tent, dead," Merlin said, and Arthur looked at him as if my brother just grew a second head, "You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place," Merlin explained, and Arthur looked down, taking all the information in, "The people are waiting for their champion," he said with a grin, trying to ease the tension. "It's time to reveal yourself,"

We all looked at Arthur expectantly, but he only looked at William.

"You must go and collect the trophy," he said, and we all looked at him in surprise.

"I-I thought this was going to your moment of glory," I stated, confused but proud nonetheless.

"Perhaps this..." Arthur trailed off before looking into my eyes, "Is a time for humility," he said, and I couldn't help but smile as he repeated my words from last night.

Arthur held my gaze for a few more seconds, before looking over at William and gesturing for him to leave the tent and collect the reward.

*5 Minutes Later*

Merlin, Arthur (who already had his cloak back on), and I all stood by the tent, and smiled and laughed as we saw William holding up the lance proudly, while everyone cheered. Merlin and I clapped as I stood beside Arthur, who was also smiling at William, and I couldn't help but smile at the Prince, who caught my gaze and smiled back.

* * *

*1 Hour Later, Third Person's P.O.V.*

"The assassin attacked us as we were returning to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him," Prince Arthur lied as he stood in front of King Uther and the Lady Morgana, his right arm now in a sling.

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions, we must strike back at him," Uther said, and Annabelle, who was standing a bit behind Morgana with her hand on the back of the Lady's chair, exchanged a worried look with Guinevere, who stood beside her.

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son," Arthur said, "We should try to make peace with him... There's been enough bloodshed," he said, and Annabelle couldn't help the small proud smile that formed on her lips as she stared at Arthur.

"Perhaps you're right," Uther wondered, leaning back in his throne, "How was the rest of trip? Fruitful?" he asked, and the Prince nodded.

"Very," he said, as his gaze traveled to Annabelle, who was still smiling, "I learned a great deal," he nodded with a smile, and she smiled back, before looking down as she blushed lightly. Guinevere, Gaius, and Merlin all saw the exchange between the two, but didn't say anything. However, Merlin frowned, while Guinevere barely managed to hide her grin, both getting quite a good idea of what happened between Annabelle and the Prince, "How was the tournament?" Arthur looked at his father, snapping out of his daze as he stared at Annabelle.

"Excellent. We have a new champion: Sir William of Daira," Uther said, and Annabelle, Merlin, and Guinevere all grinned, trying not to laugh. Annabelle bit her lip, glancing at Gwen before looking down, both girls trying not to laugh. However, Annabelle immediately got a hold of herself as she Gaius giving her a disapproving look, but still couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry I've missed all the excitement," Arthur said, also trying very hard not to laugh, before his gaze wandered to Annabelle again, who caught his eyes and smiled. Even though Arthur might have 'missed the excitement of the tournament', he got something much better, and wouldn't change it for the world. Annabelle gave him a soft smile before looking down, and Arthur looked at her for a few more seconds before forcing himself to look away and cleared his throat. Guinevere looked between the two again, and couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up in her stomach. If her assumptions were right, she knew for a fact that Annabelle and Arthur won't be able to stay away from each other much longer.

As everyone exited the council chambers, Arthur caught sight of Annabelle, Guinevere, Gaius, and Merlin, all who were heading the opposite direction of him and his father.

"Annabelle," he spoke up, and the four turned around to at him, but Arthur only looked at the blue-eyed woman, "Can I speak with you?" he asked, and Annabelle nodded, before glancing at Gaius, Merlin, and Guinevere. They all nodded and started walking again, deciding to simply let Annabelle catch up with them, "What happened while we were staying at Guinevere's house..." he trailed off as he looked down at her, not wanting to say what he had to once he looked into her eyes. But he knew it had to be done, "I'm afraid my father would never understand," he said, and looked away before he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You don't have to explain," she said, and he looked down at her again, only to see her smiling at him sadly, "Perhaps... when you are king... things will be different," she said, and Arthur nodded, vowing right there and then that he would change all the customs that forbid him from being with her. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for another long moment, neither wanting to look away.

"Arthur?" the King called, and Arthur turned around to look at his father.

"Anna?" Merlin called, and Annabelle also turned around to face her brother.

The two then turned around to look at each other one last time, and Annabelle nodded at Arthur with a small sad smile, before they both simultaneously turned around and started heading off in the opposite directions. However, as soon as Uther, Merlin, Gaius, and Guinevere all turned around and stopped paying attention to them, the two turned around to look at each other over their shoulders one last time as they walked, before adverting their gazes and heading in the opposite directions.

Annabelle thought with dread that this is how it's always going to be. They will always have to head in the opposite directions, they will always be pulled away from each other, there will always be something between them that will stop them from being together.

However, there was also a voice in the back of her mind, so quiet that she barely heard it, that told her that she and Arthur are destined to be together. After all, it was foretold, long before she was even born, that she is meant to be the Once and Future Queen.

* * *

 **Well, this is it for 2x02! And they finally kissed! Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought of my interpretation of this episode! It's one of my favorite episodes of this season, so I hope I did it justice! How do you feel about Arthur and Annabelle? What about Annabelle risking exposing her magic to save him? What about Merlin and Annabelle? Please let me know your thoughts!**


	8. The Nightmare Begins

**Thank you all so much for leaving reviews! Please continue to do so! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **darkWarrior101** **\- Thank you! Yes, I will definitely do the entire series, season by season. The relationship between Annabelle and Arthur will be a lot like Gwen and Arthur's in the series, but I will definitely change many things along the way because I hate Gwen so I would never want my character to be like her. And you're right, Annabelle won't be tricked so easily. Morgause... I'm honestly not sure what I want to do with her and her relationship with Annabelle. I had many different ideas, so I think I'll just wait until it's time to write that part and then just go with the flow. And Morgana's relationship with Annabelle... all I can tell you is that it's going to be intense from now on, and especially so from season 3 on. It's going to be super intense now because of their discovery of Morgana's magic and many conflicted feelings, and then it's just all going to be a roller coaster. And honestly, I think that relationship, other than Arthur/Annabelle, is the one I'm most excited to portray. Thank you for your review! I hope you leave more of those!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"I brought you some extra blankets," I said as I entered Morgana's chambers, carrying the soft blankets in my arms, "I thought you might be cold..." I trailed off as I saw Morgana already fast asleep in her bed. I sighed quietly and a small smile grew on my lips as I saw her sleeping peacefully for what seemed like the first time in weeks, and I quietly stepped forward, placing the blankets at the foot of the bed in case she needed them at night. I glanced over at Morgana one more time to make sure she had everything she needed for the night, and my brows furrowed in confusion when I saw the lit candle on her nightstand. I could've sword I blew it out before I left to fetch the blankets.

Dismissing my concern, I quickly blew out the candle and grabbed it, walking over to place it on the small table by the window. I then glanced at Morgana one last time, before looking around to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. Once I was content, I left the chambers, closing the door behind me quietly.

*The Next Day*

"I came in with some extra blankets, Gwen already left by then," I recalled the night before as I stood in front of the King and Arthur with Gwen by my side in Morgana's chambers, with Merlin cleaning up the mess that was made. A fire was set on the curtains in Morgana's chambers not long after I left last night, and the glass screen in the window shattered into pieces. Thankfully, Morgana woke up just in time to see the flames, and escaped before she was... ugh, I can't even think about it without shuddering in horror. The King was now interrogating me and Gwen, seeing as we are Morgana's maids and were the last ones in her chambers. "There was a candle, but I blew it out,"

"Are you sure?" Uther asked skeptically, and I nodded, silently cursing myself for putting that candle anywhere near the curtains. But then again, I didn't think there was any danger, seeing as there was no fire when I left.

"I blew it out, I swear," I promised.

"Anna's been Morgana's servant for quite a long time now, if she said she blew it out, I believe her," Arthur spoke up, and I sent him a thankful smile before looking down, not dismissing the fact that he called me _Anna_ and not Annabelle. Thankfully, the King was way too busy with looking around the chambers to take any notice to it, although I doubt he would've noticed anyway because I honestly don't think he even remembers my name.

"She could've been burnt alive," Uther spoke in a deep and gruff voice as he inspected the broken window, which was scarcely covered by the now almost completely burnt curtains.

"The lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire," Arthur said.

"Perhaps," was Uther's only response.

"What other explanation is there?"

"Someone started the fire deliberately," Uther said, before turning around and leaving the chambers. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and I all shared a look, before Arthur quickly followed his father, but not before glancing at me one last time.

*10 Minutes Later*

After quickly finishing the cleaning of Morgana's chambers, Merlin and I headed back to Gaius's quarters, while Gwen decided to prepare a hot bath for Morgana, which would, hopefully, calm her down a bit.

"What I don't understand, Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place," I heard Gaius's door come from his quarters, and I slowed down, Merlin following suit as he glanced at the door.

"It happened so quickly," I heard Morgana's shaky voice, and shared a look with my brother before we both slowly inched closer to the door. I then peaked through the gap in the door, and Merlin did the same from next to me, only to see Morgana sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped around her, and Gaius standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "It was terrifying,"

"It's alright," Gaius assured my friend. "You're safe now,"

"You're the only person apart from Anna whom I've told about my dreams," Morgana said. "I know I can trust you,"

"Yes, of course you can,"

"It was-s me," Morgana said, and my eyes widened a bit. "I set the room alight, I started the fire,"

"I don't understand, did you knock a candle over-"

"No, that's not what happened," Morgana cut Gaius off. "I did it just... by looking at it, the flame suddenly leapt higher,"

"It could've been a gust of wind," Gaius said, but Morgana shook her head.

"It wasn't, it was me," Morgana said, and there was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "It was magic," she said, and my eyes widened, my mouth opening a little in shock as I looked over at Merlin, who was already looking at me with wide eyes.

"My child-"

"I'm not a child!"

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have?" Gaius tried to convince her, and my brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. Why didn't he tell her the truth. I understand that it's an extremely dangerous topic, but she deserves to know! "I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise,"

"No-"

"You must trust me," was all Gaius said, and I shook my head. How could he not tell her?

*20 Minutes Later*

Merlin and I ate our breakfast quietly, not being able to do so before as we were woken up and immediately dragged to Morgana's chambers.

"I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier while Anna told the King what happened before she left last night," Merlin spoke up, looking at Gaius, who was preparing, what must be, Morgana's new 'remedy'.

"Hmm?" was Gaius's only response.

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below," Merlin continued.

"Mm-hmm,"

"It's odd, isn't it?" I spoke up this time, my voice a bit colder than usual, "If it was lightning that struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would fall on the inside of the window," I said, but Gaius didn't even so much as glance at us, which made me shake my head. "It was magic. You know it was," I said, not sugar-coating it, "And, more importantly, so does she," I said, the concern for my friend evident in my voice. And that was when Gaius finally turned to look at me.

"Morgana knows nothing for certain," he said, before turning back to his potions.

"Yeah, which makes it even worse!" I exclaimed. "She doesn't know what's happening to her, and it's tearing her apart,"

"And what would you have me do?" Gaius asked, turning around to face me and my brother.

"Talk to her," I replied simply, my voice a bit softer, "Tell her she'll be okay," I said as I stood up to step towards Gaius, Merlin following suit. "Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of,"

"I can't," Gaius said, turning back to what he was doing, which made me look at him confusedly as I shared a glance with Merlin.

After a moment of silence, I took in a deep breath, and said what was on my mind from the very beginning.

"Maybe I could speak to her," I proposed, and Gaius looked up sharply.

"No, Annabelle, you can't,"

"Why not?" I asked. "I understand what she's going through. Not to mention she's my friend, my _best_ friend, and I want to hep her. And this is the way to do so!"

"You, and Merlin, must never reveal your secret," Gaius said, his voice quiet but stern as he took a few steps forward as he stared into my eyes."Not to anyone,"

"Alright, if not Anna, and not me, then someone else," Merlin spoke up, and Gaius looked over at him now.

"Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed. Have you forgotten that?" Gaius said sharply.

"But there are those who still practice it," I cut in, catching on to Merlin's trail of thought. "What about the Druids?"

"Exactly, you said they help people like this," Merlin said.

"Uther's vowed to destroy them," Gaius said. "The Druids cannot help her. It would be suicide,"

"Then who can?" I asked, my voice now a bit louder as Gaius started to turn back away.

"I will," he said, looking at me. "As I've always done,"

"Then you need to be honest with her," I said, my voice hard as I tried to make understand where I was coming from. "Yes, it's dangerous, especially because she's the King's ward, but that is also the very reason why she needs to know! If she knows of her powers, she can learn to control them, so that there's less danger of her ever getting caught or loosing control, especially in front of the King,"

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?!"

"Because _we_ went through the same thing!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Merlin and myself, and Gaius's eyes softened a little as he looked between us, while Merlin grabbed my hand in comfort. Yes, he was fighting for Morgana because it was the right thing to do, but _I_ was fighting for Morgana for that reason and because she's my best friend, and I'm desperate to help her. And my brother understands that. "I know exactly how she's feeling right now, and so does Merlin."

"You cannot get involved in this," Gaius said, his voice now a bit softer. "No good can come of it," he said, and I sighed, looking down, "I mean it, Anna! Stay out of it!" he ordered, his voice no longer soft.

I shook my head, my eyes on Gaius for a while, before I pulled my hand out of Merlin's and left the quarters, not bothering to finish my breakfast. I heard Merlin call for me, but I ignored him, needing nothing more right now than to know that Morgana is alright. Or... as alright as she can be.


	9. Fear of Magic

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I quietly opened the door to Morgana's chambers, not knowing if she was still awake or if she decided to go to sleep after the traumatic events of last night and this morning. However, as I entered quietly, I saw Gwen sitting beside Morgana on the bed, the dark-skinned girl holding onto our Lady's hand tightly. They both looked up when they heard me close the door, and I could vaguely make out tear stains on Morgana's cheeks.

I gave them both a small smile, before walking over and sitting on Morgana's other side.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently, and Morgana gave me a watery smile, trying not to worry me. She failed.

"Better now," she tried to assure quietly, but Gwen and I both wore matching looks of disbelief. "Truly,"

"Morgana..." I trailed off as I shook my head at her with a gentle smile, and gripped her hand in my own when I saw her lower lip tremble. "It's completely normal if you're not alright. I doubt anyone would be if they went through what you did tonight,"

"No, really..." Morgana trailed off as she sniffled quietly, before forcing another small smile on her lips, "I'm alright," But as she said that, tears filled her eyes. "I just..."

"Hey..." I whispered before pulling her into a tight hug, letting her bury her face in the crook of my neck while Gwen watched helplessly as she cried quietly. "Shh... It's alright. You're alright..."

After a few minutes Morgana pulled away, and hastily wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to me, and I looked at her incredulously. What on Earthy does she have to apologize for? "I shouldn't... I shouldn't be worrying you. It was just a fire, after all," she said quietly as she forced out a chuckle, and Gwen and I both looked at her in disbelief.

"Morgana, you could've died," Gwen said as she shook her head, gripping Morgana's hand in her own again.

"But I didn't," Morgana said. "There is really no need for everyone to worry,"

"Morgana..." I trailed off, before curling my fingers around her hand to make her look at me, "We don't worry because it's our duty as your maids, or because you're the King's ward. No. We worry because you are our friend. And honestly... I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," I admitted, and I could see fresh tears forming in her beautiful eyes, "Why don't you sleep for a while, hmm?" I proposed with a soft smile, getting off the bed, Gwen doing the same, and I saw Morgana's eyes widen in fear that she immediately tried to mask.

"No, I-"

"Hey," I interrupted her quietly, squatting in front of her and gripping both of her hands gently, "I promise I won't leave until you wake up. Alright?" I said quietly, and after a few seconds of hesitation, she nodded reluctantly. I gave her a smile that I hoped was comforting enough, before pulling back the sheets to let her lay down. Once she positioned herself comfortably on the pillows, I covered her with the sheets, making sure they were tucked around her while Gwen quickly took away the candle from the nightstand, not wanting Morgana to see the candle, even if it wasn't lit, "Everything's going to be alright," I said quietly as I stroked Morgana's hair comfortingly, and she nodded, somewhat reluctantly, before giving me a shaky smile, "Here," I whispered, before sitting beside her and holding her hand in both of my own, "How about I stay here until you fall asleep?" I proposed.

"You don't have to-"

"Morgana," I cut her off with a gentle smile, "It's no trouble, really. Just get some sleep. All I care about right now, is you," I said, and I saw Morgana's eyes fill with tears again, and, for a moment, I feared she won't go to sleep at all.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I gave her a smile before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep," I whispered, and she nodded, finally closing her eyes.

*1 Hour Later*

I looked up from where I was sitting on the small sofa in Morgana's chambers as I heard someone knock on the door, and I shared a look with Gwen before she quickly stood up and went to open the door so that whoever was knocking didn't knock again and, God forbid, wake Morgana up.

"How is she?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and I quickly put away the book I was reading and walked over to the door, only to see my brother standing in front of Gwen with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I've never seen her like this before," Gwen answered quietly as she glanced at Morgana over her shoulder.

"She's traumatized," I added quietly as I took a step forward to stand beside Gwen, "I'm scared to leave her on her own," I said as I glanced at Morgana over my shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked, and I gave him a sad smile as Gwen gave him a loving one, before we both turned around as Morgana began to stir and whimper softly. Without a second thought I quickly walked over to her bed before sitting down quietly, making sure not to disturb her. I let my fingers stroke her hair gently as I glanced at my brother, giving him a sad look as my eyes flickered between him and Morgana's restless form, silently showing him how bad this situation is.

"I better get back to her," Gwen said quietly as she watched me stroke Morgana's hair soothingly, and Merlin nodded in understanding before quickly handing her the flowers, "I'll make sure she knows who they're from," she smiled, before getting up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. I smiled but quickly turned my head so that my eyes would rest solely on Morgana. Just because I'm happy for my brother and friend, doesn't mean I necessarily _want_ to watch them kiss. Merlin's still my brother.

*Night*

As night fell over Camelot, I sat beside Morgana on her bed, her hand in mine. Gwen left a few hours earlier, after much prompting, while Morgana was still asleep. She slept through most of the day, though I didn't blame her. She barely got any sleep last night because of the fire, so she needed to get some of her energy back, and the only way to do that was for her to sleep. She woke up about two hours ago, and we spent that time talking, me doing anything in order to not let her thoughts wander to the fire or magic.

"I can stay if that will make you feel better," I offered, but Morgana shook her head.

"No. You've done so much already,"

"I don't mind, Morgana. You're my friend and I want to be here for you," I assured her for what seemed like the hundredth time. No matter how many times I said it, Morgana still felt like she was burdening me with her troubles. She didn't want me to worry about her, and though it unnerved me, I understood. I was the same whenever I was the one in trouble.

"I'll be fine," she nodded determined, though her voice shook with fear. "Really,"

"Alright," I finally gave in, before giving her hand one last squeeze. I then got off the bed and gave her one last smile before proceeding to leave the chambers.

"Anna," I stopped and turned around immediately when I heard Morgana's shaky call, "Take the candle," she said with a hint of desperation in her voice, and I mentally slapped myself when I realized that I left a _lit_ candle on her nightstand.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly with a grimace, to which she only shook her head as if though trying to persuade me _and_ herself that it was nothing. I quickly grabbed the candle, deciding to keep it lit for the moment so that I wouldn't trip over anything on my way out, "Goodnight," I said to Morgana quietly with a small, comforting smile, and she shakily returned the smile. I then walked out of the chambers and closed the door behind me, reluctantly leaving her on her own.

*10 Minutes Later, Gaius's Headquarters*

"How do you think she's holding up?" I asked Merlin nervously as he blew out the candles in Gaius's headquarters.

"Anna, you just saw her only ten minutes ago," Merlin said as he looked at me with a small smile, "I'm sure she's fine," However, just as he said that, the doors opened and in came a distressed Morgana.

"Is Gaius here?" she asked, and Merlin shook his head after glancing at me.

"Uh, no, he's not here at the moment, he should be back soon though," he replied as Morgana walked towards us.

"I need to speak to him, where is he?" she urged, her voice choked up, tears in her eyes.

"He's gone to see the King,"

"Morgana, what's wrong?" I stepped forward, looking at her in concern. She was practically shaking. Morgana opened her mouth as if to tell me exactly what was happening, but she quickly closed it and looked away as she glanced at my brother, "Hey," I murmured quietly as I heard her take in a shaky breath and immediately wrapped my arms around her, letting her lean on me and bury her face in the crook of my neck, "You can trust us, Morgana. You know you can," I said quietly, before pulling away but keeping my hands on her forearms.

"I'm scared, Anna," she finally whispered, "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening," she said, and I took in a deep shaky breath as I glanced at Merlin, not knowing what to do. I want to help her. God, I want to help her more than anything. But... how am I supposed to do that without revealing our secret? "Please,"

"Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you," Merlin said, but Morgana quickly shook her head as she pulled away from me.

"He won't. I don't want any more remedies, they won't do any good," she said, tears in her eyes, before she looked at me, "It's magic, Anna," she whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear her, and even though I already knew that it was magic, hearing her say it out loud made it seem all the more real, and I felt my chest tighten.

"What?" I breathed out, silently praying that maybe it wasn't magic after all. Even though I already knew, I just... I don't want her to go through what Merlin and I went through.

"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up," she said quietly, her eyes begging me to believe her.

"Of course," Merlin suddenly nodded, and we both looked at him with wide eyes. But for two different reasons.

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic, too?" Morgana asked hopefully, and I didn't even bother to say anything as she looked at my brother with wide eyes, because I honestly couldn't think of a word to say, "Please, Merlin. I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it," she pleaded, her voice cracking, and I had to turn away so that they wouldn't see the tears building in my eyes. It literally hurt to see her like this.

"I really wish there was something I could say," I heard Merlin breathe out, "Morgana!" he called after a moment, and I quickly turned around, only to see Morgana retreating back with a hurt and betrayed look on her face. "Morgana! Wait!"

"Morgana?!" I called, but she also ignored me before quickly leaving our chambers and closing the door behind her. I closed my eyes as I sighed loudly in distress. Great! And what are we supposed to do now? I turned around to look at Merlin, who seemed to be giving me and apologetic look, but I just shook my head and grabbed his hand. "Come on,"

We swiftly made our way through the hallways, as we have done many times, avoiding the guards and distracting the ones by the dungeons before finally reaching our destination. Merlin quickly grabbed a torch, before we hurriedly made our way down the stairs and into the cave of the Great Dragon. Not seeing him anywhere, however, we looked around, and I was about to call him when there was a whoosh and a quiet growl, and the Great Dragon flew out from the depths of the cave before landing on the big rocks on front of us.

"We need your help," I said, not bothering to greet him. I would probably feel guilty about that later, but right now my main priority was Morgana, "Do you know where the Druids are?" I asked, praying to God that he would tell me where to find them. It's my last option.

"First you must tell me why you seek them," the Dragon said, and I had to stop myself from groaning in frustration.

"That doesn't matter,"

"It does to me," the Great Dragon said, and I sighed. I can't trust him. He proved that when he tricked Merlin and almost made him kill our mother.

"We need to ask them something," Merlin said, also not trusting the Dragon.

"I've live more than 1,000 years, seen civilizations rise and fall. Do not believe that you can lie to me," the Dragon said, his eyes narrowing at us, and I closed my eyes, nodding silently to myself.

"I need their help," I finally said, looking up at him, my voice cracking slightly as I thought of the pain Morgana must be going through right now. I waited for the Dragon to say something, but he just stared at me silently, making me sigh, "Someone I care about needs their help," I finally snapped, slowly losing my patience. I didn't want to take my frustration our on him or anyone else, but the thought that I can't help Morgana literally _pains_ me.

"You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana," the Great Dragon concluded, and I glared at him.

"She's not a witch," I snapped. "She's my friend,"

"She cannot be trusted,"

"And what makes you say that?" I retorted, glaring at him. There better be a good reason for him to talk about one of the most caring and amazing people I have ever met in that way.

"It would be better if the witch-"

" _Stop_ calling her that!" I snapped, and Merlin gripped my hand comfortingly, obviously knowing how much this is affecting me. I think anyone would know if they saw me right now.

"It would be better if the witch never knew the true extent of her powers," the Dragon said, ignoring my comment, and I shook my head.

"You're wrong. I know her, she has a good heart,"

"You've failed to heed my advice in the past, and it brought grave consequences,"

"I won't abandon her!" I snapped, glaring at him fiercely, and I could almost feel my magic flaring as the Dragon shook his head at me.

"I will not give you the help you seek," he said, and I shook my head as I looked away. He never gives me the help I seek, not unless it benefits him in some way, "If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone," he said, and I nodded silently as I looked down, trying not to let my anger get the best of me, before looking back up at him. He returned my stare, so I just shook my head in disappointment more than anything, before quickly leaving the cave. I could hear Merlin following me, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except for helping Morgana.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

As he watched the magical siblings leave his cave, the Great Dragon sighed as a pang of regret hit his heart. He didn't want to be so harsh towards the young girl whom he has slowly started to think of as his pupil, someone he was to protect. But he knew the consequences of helping the Lady Morgana with her powers. And he did not want Annabelle to later feel responsible.


	10. The Druids

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mahogany Bitch - Honestly, I love Morgana. She's probably my favorite character in the series. I've also read a story where she stayed good, and while I won't tell you whether she will stay good or go bad in my story, I will tell you that I didn't really like how she stayed good. I love her, and I really love the bad girl she turned into so... I don't know, I guess you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Guest - Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Anna!" I heard someone call as I walked down the hallway, and I turned around, only to see my brother running towards me.

"Merlin?" I asked, confused at his urgent expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know how to find the Druids," he finally said after a moment, breathing heavily.

"What? How?" I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind a pillar so that no one would hear what we were saying, seeing as if anyone did, we'd probably be hanged.

"Arthur ordered his men to arrest anyone who is suspected of knowing any sorcerers," he started to explain, and I couldn't ignore the painful twist my heart gave when I heard that _Arthur_ ordered anyone who even so much as knows someone... like _me_... arrested, "Or Druids," Merlin continued, and I looked up, "I got a look at the list. There's a woman, Forridel, who's suspected of consorting with Druids,"

"But... Merlin, what can we do?" I asked, confused at his way of thinking.

"We can find this woman, and ask her about the Druids,"

"I thought you said she was going to be arrested," I said, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"She is. Today," Merlin nodded, before glancing at the courtyard only a few meters away from us and then looking back at me. "But if we can save her..."

"We can not only save someone who doesn't deserve to be arrested in the first place, but we can also get the information we need to help Morgana," I finished for him, a grin growing on my lips as he nodded, "Merlin... you are a genius!" I exclaimed.

*10 Minutes Later*

Merlin and I walked quickly through the streets, looking around as guards broke into many people's homes and pulled them out on the streets, restraining them as they struggled. I felt a pit grow in my stomach. These people didn't do anything to deserve this! They only... They only knew people with magic.

Merlin must have noticed me slow down just in the slightest, and quickly grabbed my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze but also pulling me along faster as we tried to get to Forridel's home before it was too late.

"Over here," Merlin said to me quietly, before quickly pulling me onto the small front of porch of one of the houses, hiding us behind the sheets that were hanging on a string above our heads to dry out. As soon as we reached the door, I tried to open it while Merlin adjusted the sheet so that we were completely covered but so that it still looked natural, but it wouldn't budge. I glanced at Merlin over my shoulder, and silently let him know to keep watch as I looked back at the door.

"Ic I Tóspringæ," I chanted quietly, feeling my eyes flash gold as the lock clicked from the inside, "Merlin," I hissed in order to get my brother's attention, and he quickly turned around before following me into the house and closing the door behind us. I then started to quickly walk through the house, not wanting to waste any time, and Merlin followed closely. We almost reached the end of the house, and the only other place anyone could hide at was the small space covered by sheets hanging from the ceiling, where one would sleep, but as we checked that place we discovered that it was empty as well. Merlin and I both sighed, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Forridel must have been taken by the guards already. And that's what I thought, but only for a second. Because the next second, I felt the sharp texture of a sword press against my back, and judging by the way Merlin straightened up, the same happened to him.

"Move, and I kill you both," I heard a voice from behind us, which was unmistakably female.

"Forridel?" Merlin asked, raising his hands in surrender.

"Who are you?"

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here," I stressed, before taking a chance and turning around, only to see a very pretty young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, holding a sword in both of her hands. "The King's men are coming for you!"

"Check in there!" we all heard a guard order from outside the house, and Forridel turned back to look at us again, fear flashing in her eyes as Merlin also turned around. She then, somewhat reluctantly nodded, before jerking her head and gesturing for us to quickly get out the back. "Open in the name of the King!"

We slipped out of the house quietly, and Forridel closed the door behind us before swiftly moving to glimpse around the corner from behind the wall, Merlin and I doing the same, only to see the guards storming into Forridel's house.

"How did you know they were coming for me?" she asked us quietly, turning around to look at us.

"I'm Prince Arthur's servant," Merlin replied.

"You took a great risk. Thank you," she said, her voice filled with gratitude as she glanced between us.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't help the rest of them," I said quietly, and Merlin and Forridel both turned to look at me, but I was only looking at the people who were being mercilessly dragged out of their homes by the King's guards.

"We'd better go," Forridel whispered, and proceeded to leave, only for Merlin to grab her arm in order to stop her.

"No, wait. We need your help," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing her against the wall. "We're looking for a way to contact the Druids,"

"I wouldn't know anything about them," Forridel quickly said, but the hard underlying tone in her voice betrayed that she was lying.

"You don't need to lie to us," Merlin tried to persuade.

"I'm not lying,"

"If it weren't for us, you'd be under arrest," I finally snapped, though keeping my voice quiet as my patience wore out. I didn't want to be so harsh, but the image of Morgana looking utterly terrified and helpless was branded into my mind. I _need_ to help her.

"You know we're not spies for Uther," Merlin said as Forridel looked around the corner again. "We're friends of the Druids,"

"We need their help," I said, and Forridel finally seemed to be convinced, though still reluctant, as she looked between us.

"What do you want to know?" she finally asked quietly, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

*Late Evening*

"Morgana?" I called quietly as I knocked on the door to her chambers, waiting for only a minute before the door opened. I glanced over my shoulder at my brother, before slowly walking onto the chambers, Merlin following close behind me.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this," Merlin lied quietly as we stood in front of Morgana, who looked beyond exhausted and terrified.

"And I came to check up on you," I said, my voice gentle as I tried to silently reassure her that everything was alright. "Make sure you have everything you need for the night,"

"Thank you," Morgana nodded, though the nod was shaky, and so was her voice, before looking at Merlin, "I don't need any potion, thank you," she said, before looking down as Merlin and I shared a subtle look, "Merlin, Anna," Morgana spoke up again, and we turned our attention to her, "Ignore what I said last night... I had a nightmare. I was upset," she tried to excuse, though her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

"I know," I tried to soothe. "Don't worry, we haven't said anything to anyone,"

"I'm sorry," Morgana shook her head as her eyes filled with more tears, before quickly walking to the other side of the room, keeping her head down and her back turned to us. "You shouldn't have to deal with me when I'm like this,"

"Morgana, it's alright," I tried to soothe again, my voice gentle, "Maybe we could help,"

"I doubt that," she said, though I could detect in her voice that she wanted nothing more than for my words to be true.

"You'd be surprised," Merlin finally spoke up, before moving to close the door as Morgana turned around to look at us.

"Look..." I started gently. "I understand how frightening this must be for you, _especially_ for you,"

"Why especially for me?" Morgana asked.

"You're the King's ward, you know his hatred of magic better than anyone," Merlin said.

"That's what you think has been happening to me?" Morgana asked. "The dreams, the fire, you think it was magic!"

"I'm not saying that," Merlin shook his head as I sighed inaudibly, wanting nothing more than to just tell Morgana the truth and help her through this.

"But it could be, couldn't it?"

"We... really wouldn't know, but..." I trailed off as I walked up to her. "There are people who do,"

"Who?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"What about the Druids?" I finally suggested. "They help people like you,"

"None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot," Morgana protested, and I nodded.

"You're right," I said, before taking in a deep breath and saying what I've been wanting to say ever since I stepped into these chambers. "But we know where you can find them,"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Kidnapped

**Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mahogany Bitch** **\- Yes, it was. I liked some parts of it, but I also didn't like some parts.**

 **LegendsOfTime** **\- Thank you!**

 **Tiffany** **\- Thank you!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana last night," were the first words out of Gaius's lips, directed at Merlin, after he got back from his meeting with the King as he held up the bottle of the sleeping draught Merlin used as an excuse to speak to Morgana last night.

"I used some initiative, I thought you'd be pleased," Merlin lied swiftly as he tried to turn back around, but Gaius put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around to face him as I watched from where I was sitting on the bench beside my brother, trying to listen to their conversation instead of the sound of the warning bells.

"Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped," Gaius said, and Merlin and I both glanced down, not knowing what to say. "And neither of you seem overly concerned,"

"She can look after herself," I finally said quietly, and Gaius's gaze drifted over to me as I kept my gaze down.

"Annabelle, what have you two done?" I heard after a moment of silence.

"What you refused to," I finally looked up, my tone harder than before. "We helped her,"

"This ends now," Gaius said after a moment of silence, his tone now hard as well as he slammed the bottle down on the table, "People's lives are at risk. Morgana's included. Where is she?!" he snapped, and held my gaze as Merlin and I stared at him, both of us feeling conflicted on whether to tell him or not. There was listening to him and his words of wisdom, and there was also helping Morgana above all else. But... we couldn't endanger others on her behalf.

"She's gone to the Forest of Essetir to find the Druids," I finally said, and Gaius's eyes widened.

"I told you not to get involved," he said slowly, his voice now low and filled with disappointment, but fear above all else.

"We had to because _you_ wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that she has magic!" I snapped.

"For good reason!"

"No, you don't understand," I shook my head, my tone lowering as I looked down again, and felt Merlin sit down beside me, "You don't understand what it's like," I looked up, and I'm sure that Gaius could see the tears slowly but surely forming in my eyes. "The years before we came here were the loneliest of our lives. Yes, we had each other. Yes, we had Mother. But that was it!"

"Morgana is the King's ward, her situation is completely different to yours," Gaius tried to explain as Merlin grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I know! We have you, and she doesn't!"

"I've always taken good care of Morgana," Gaius said, his voice no softer as he reeled back a bit at my outburst.

"No, it's not the same, Gaius," I shook my head, my voice now also softer as tears came to my eyes again, "Everything that's good and right about magic, we've learned from you," I said, before looking him in the eye as Merlin also looked up at him, probably already knowing what I was going to say. "We'd be lost without you, Gaius... Like she is now,"

"Do you understand why we did it?" Merlin asked quietly after a moment of silence, his eyes also filled with tears, and Gaius's eyes softened.

"Yes. I do," he finally said. "But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences,"

*1 Hour Later*

"Have all the suspects been arrested?" Uther asked his son as they, few members of the council, and Merlin and I all stood in the Throne Room.

"Nearly. A few have gone to ground," Arthur answered.

"Issue a proclamation," Uther suddenly ordered, looking at the Prince firmly. "All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot," he said, and I nearly staggered back in shock as my eyes widened in a horrifying realization. Gaius was right.

"I'll see to it, Sire," Arthur nodded after a second of hesitation, and Uther waved his hand to dismiss us all from the Throne Room.

"Oh, my God," I whispered almost inaudibly, but Merlin heard me and we shared a terrified look. However, it was then that we also knew what we had to do.

*Night*

I peeked out from our room, only to see Gaius's chambers completely dark and him asleep. I then quietly made my way further as Merlin followed me, exiting our room quietly. However, as I walked, it was too dark for me to see anything, and my leg hit the broom that I left by the table earlier today.

"Gestillan," I hissed a spell, just in time to stop the broom from hitting the floor. However, as Merlin turned around when he saw the broom almost fall, the knapsack on his back hit one of the bowl on the table,, throwing it off.

"Gestillan," he hissed, also just in time before the bowl hit the floor. _However_ , as he turned around to catch the bowl, his arm hit a wooden pitcher, which was also on the table, and my eyes widened.

"Gestillan," I hissed again, and the pitcher stopped to flow in the air, making me release the breath I didn't even know I was holding as I shared a relieved look with my brother. We glanced at Gaius, making sure that he was still fast asleep, before we shared a nod and simultaneously levitated the objects back to where they were. Merlin and I shared a look, before proceeding to leave the chambers. However, we didn't even make it to the door before we heard something hit the floor. We whipped around, only to see that the broom has fallen to the floor with a loud clank, and our eyes immediately shifted to Gaius as he mumbled something and turned to his side, but, thankfully, remained asleep.

I turned my head to look at Merlin, and we both sighed in relief, before making our way out of the chambers. We made our way quietly down the hallways, before we reached the tunnels that were our destination. However, as we rounded the corner, we quickly hid back behind the wall as we saw two guards, once again, playing a game and keeping watch.

"Forbearnan firgenholt," I heard Merlin whisper, and immediately saw the fire of the torch on the wall beside the guards rise up in flames, making the guards stagger back with exclamations of fear and surprise before running away. Merlin then quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me down the tunnel, seeing me hesitate at first.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" I asked him as we jogged down the tunnels, and he glanced at me.

"Did you have any better ones?" he asked.

"No," I admitted reluctantly. "But I don't exactly want these guards to go running through the tunnels, screaming, 'magic', you know,"

"We'll be fine," Merlin assured, just as we reached the grate that we once used to get Mordred out of the castle.

"Tospringe," I chanted this time, and moved my hand as the grate was blown out of its hinges.

"I'm sure no one will go running through the castle, screaming, 'magic', once they see _that_ ," Merlin said sarcastically, looking at the grate on the ground a few feet in front of us, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Shut up,"

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., Morning,"

"Come on, Merlin!" Gaius called as he picked up the broom he saw lying on the floor, "Out of your bed! You'll be late for work," he said as he proceeded to walk up the stairs to his wards' room, "Annabelle, I think it's time for you to wake up as well. Just because you don't have work today doesn't mean that you can sleep all day," he spoke as he opened the door, only to freeze as he saw both of the beds empty.

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V., 3 Hours Later*

"Forbearnan ," Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he used his magic to light a small fire, while I slumped down onto the log he was already sitting on with a small groan, my legs aching from all the walking, sometimes even running, we did in the past couple of hours.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" I asked him quietly, my voice small as my brain showed me the most horrific images in my mind. Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, we suddenly heard some kind of indistinctive words, quite loud, from a voice we couldn't make out. We jumped up to our feet, looking around cautiously. Merlin picked up one of the burning sticks from the fire, while I positioned myself ready in case we had to fight, knowing that our magic would be more effective than the stick.

"Hello?" Merlin called out nervously, before we heard another voice saying something. A voice I immediately recognized as Morgana's, "Is there anybody there?" Merlin called out again as he looked around, but I quickly shushed him as I strained my hearing, trying to catch more of, what I think is, the conversation.

Suddenly, Merlin and I both heard many different voices at the same time, and looked around for the source, but didn't see anything or anyone. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate, and perhaps make out one single voice out of the multiple ones I was currently hearing, and my eyes snapped open when I, once again, heard Morgana's voice, though I still couldn't make out any of the words. I shared a look with Merlin, before we both strained our hearing to try and catch something distinctive, fighting through the multiple voices in, I suppose, our minds. After a moment of struggle, I finally managed to hear a deep, male voice.

 _What would you like to know?_

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


	12. Mordred

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tiffany** **\- Thank you! I'm glad you like Arthur and Annabelle! And yes, Merlin is very protective of Annabelle. I think it might be because they were always stuck in being alone and almost like freaks together when they were growing up, both having the magical talents. And yes, the kiss was amazing, I know. I was grinning like an idiot while writing that scene! And true, Annabelle and Arthur could see each other in secret, but you're gonna have to wait a while longer for something like that ;)**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

My eyes widened the tiniest bit as Merlin and I saw the Druid camp from where we were hiding behind the hedges. It was definitely not what I expected it to be, though I don't really know what I expected. I guess I expected to see something more rogue, more nomadic. Instead, I saw a camp filled with people and children around warm fires and efficiently made tents. I glanced at my brother, who watched the Druids from beside me, before we shared a look and quietly moved up, constantly hiding behind multiple hedges and trees as we made our way closer and closer to the camp. At one point, as we actually reached the camp, we had to crouch down and hide behind the sheets that were hanging up on strings all over to hide from the Druids' view.

"What would you like to know?" I suddenly heard the same male voice Merlin and I heard earlier, and I glanced at my brother before we both halted by the tent the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Why I can see the future in my dreams," I heard a voice that I immediately recognized as Morgana's, and couldn't help but breathe out a silent sigh of relief. She's okay. "Why I'm able to start fires with my mind,"

"People who are able to do this are few and far between," I heard the man say. "You have a gift,"

"Is it magic?" I heard Morgana's voice, filled with fear.

"Of a kind, yes," the man responded, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "But it will be many years before you're able to understand it fully, let alone use it... This isn't something to be afraid of,"

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian," Morgana said, her voice trembling. "If he found out he'd have me killed,"

"He won't,"

"But if he did..."

" _We_ won't let that happen. You're safe here," the man said, his voice soothing. "You shouldn't be scared of Uther. You should pity him,"

"Pity? Why?" Morgana asked, her voice shaking but incredulous.

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear... His hatred for magic has driven goodness from his heart," the man said, and I couldn't help but admire him in that moment. Being a Druid means that he spent his entire life running from Uther, looking over his shoulder at every turn. And yet he doesn't hate the King.

"I've always been taught that magic is evil," Morgana said, and I could tell from just her voice that she had tears in her eyes. "That it corrupts your soul,"

"Uther told you so... Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so," the man said, "In time, you will learn... that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good," I couldn't help but smile a small smile as I heard him say that, his words reminding me a great deal those of Gaius's. I could tell that the Druid is a wise man, and one with a good heart. I turned around to look at my brother, only to see him also smiling a small smile as he listened to the man's words.

After a few minutes, I thought I heard someone leave the tent, so I gestures for Merlin to follow me and glanced around the tent, only to see the man leave. Meaning Morgana was now left alone. I glanced at Merlin, and he nodded before quickly taking a few steps and opening the flaps of the tent with me close on his heels. Morgana was lying down on a few blankets, and she gasped and quickly sat up, her eyes widening when she saw us.

"Merlin, Anna!" she exclaimed quietly in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to take you back to Camelot," Merlin said.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back," Morgana said.

"No, you don't understand. Morgana, you _have_ to," I said urgently, and she looked at me, confused.

"Why? You're the ones who said I should seek out the Druids," she said.

"Yes, but we never realized what the repercussions would be," I stressed.

"What repercussions?" Morgana asked in confusion, glancing between me and Merlin, and I took in a deep breath before looking her in the eye.

"Uther thinks that you've been kidnapped," I said. "He won't stop until you're found. He's arrested dozens of people, and he's going to execute them all,"

"If I return the same fate awaits me," Morgana said after a moment of silence, her eyes filled with fear.

"No, Uther doesn't need to know about this. We won't tell a soul," I promised, and Merlin nodded beside me.

"I'm sorry," Morgana shook her head after a moment of silence, and I could see her having an internal battle with herself. On one hand, she clearly didn't want anyone to die because of her. But on the other, she was just terrified of what Uther would do if he ever found out that she has magic. And she had every right to be, "I'm never going back. These are my people... They're like me," she said, and I felt the sudden urge to just tell her that she has people in Camelot who are like her as well. She has me, and Merlin. But she can't know. She just can't. No one can, "I don't feel so alone here," she said, looking me in the eyes, silently begging me to understand. And of course I understand, I'd be a hypocrite if I refused to. But I can't let all these people back at Camelot die. "Do you understand?"

"Better than anyone," I said after a moment of silence, and I could see Merlin looking down from the corner of my eye.

"Morgana!" I heard the man from before, and looked up as someone opened the flaps of the tent, only to see a bald dark-skinned man around his mid-thirties with brown eyes and robes of a Druid, "We must go..." he trailed off as he saw me and Merlin, his eyes widening. "Who are you?"

"I-It's alright, they're friends," Morgana assured quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur and his men are coming," the man said, and my eyes widened, "Your _friends_ have led him straight to us," he accused, his lips curling up in an almost snarl as he helped Morgana up before pulling her out of the tent, though at a slower pace as she was limping. I didn't have the time for it right now, but I will definitely be worried sick about her leg later on. I looked over at Merlin, and we both shared a scared look before quickly getting up and rushing out of the tent.

Once we made it out, I looked around, only to see everyone running around in panic. Mothers were calling their children, people were trying to gather all their things as quickly as possible... It was chaos. I looked around, but froze as I met a familiar pair of blue eyes.

 _Hello, Ketziyaa._ I heard in my mind, and could tell that Merlin heard it as well as he suddenly turned around, freezing when he saw whom I've been looking at.

"Mordred," I murmured, and the boy smiled before running over to me and wrapping his small arms around my waist. It took me a second to comprehend what was happening, but I quickly hugged him back as I realized that I truly missed him. He hasn't changed a bit, with the exception of growing an inch or two.

"Come on," Merlin suddenly said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the camp in the direction everyone was running in, and I quickly grabbed Mordred's hand to pull him along. I felt the urge to protect him once again. I glanced over my shoulder a few seconds later, only to see the guards with the guard dogs and torches already arriving.

Merlin and I ran, with Mordred holding onto my hand to keep up, and Morgana and the man behind us as he helped her run, holding her by the arm and waist. We ran through the valley and over many branches and rocks, but came to a stop as we realized that Morgana and the man weren't running anymore. I turned around, and quickly ran over to them as I saw Morgana resting against one of the huge stones that formed the valley, Mordred and Merlin following.

"We've got to keep moving!" the man urged.

"My leg, it's too painful!" Morgana said, reaching down to touch her leg.

"We'll try to create a diversion," I said, glancing at Merlin in the process, silently telling him my plan. I didn't even need the Druid telepathy to do that.

"No, Anna, you can't!" Morgana exclaimed in worry, trying to move towards me as the man held her back.

"You carry on," I said firmly. "It's our fault they're here,"

"Go!" Merlin urged, but Morgana refused to move.

"Go!" I, and she limped towards me quickly to wrap her arms around me tightly. I returned the gesture, hugging her tightly for what I prayed wouldn't be the last time. I... maybe I know, maybe I don't... I just don't think that Arthur would kill me, or Merlin. But the guards might fire without really looking at our faces, and one of us could still die. Or both.

"I'll never forget this," Morgana mumbled into my neck, and I squeezed her tight one more time before pulling away.

"Go!" I ordered, and the man quickly grabbed Morgana around the waist as Mordred rushed forward to wrap his arms around me. I hugged him back, realizing how much I actually missed the boy, before pulling away, "Go!" I urged, and he looked at me for a second before following Morgana and the Druid man. Merlin and I waited for them to completely disappear from our view, before sharing a nod.

"Bene læg gesweorc," we both chanted, and raised our hands in the direction Morgana disappeared with Mordred and the man. We only had to wait for a few seconds before the fog we wanted to create appeared. We kept our hands raised as more and more of it formed, before turning around and positioning our palms to face the direction Arthur and his men were, sending the fog towards them. As soon as we did that, Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled my up one of the small hills of the valley before pulling me behind a tree and hiding behind the one beside me. We saw Arthur and his men arrive, and stop and look around, trying to see something through the fog. I might have just imagined it 'cause I could really barely see anything through the fog, but I thought I saw some of the guards look scared.

After a few seconds of hiding silently, Merlin grabbed my hand again and pulled me behind him.

"There!" I heard Arthur yell as we ran, and only a second later an arrow skimmed past me. I never thought I'd be running from _him_ out of all people.

Merlin pulled me through the forest, and we jumped over one of the logs, before stopping and turning around. Arthur and his men were nowhere to be seen yet, so Merlin quickly pulled me down onto the ground. He then crawled into a hole underneath the log, and I followed, seeing as there was more space, squeezing in beside him just as I heard Arthur and the guards arrive. They all jumped over the log, but thankfully didn't even think to turn around and look underneath it, so Merlin and I waited until they disappeared in the forest before crawling out and running back in the direction we came from, away from Arthur and the guards.

Merlin and I have been running through the forest for a few minutes, and I was starting to run out of breath, when Merlin suddenly pulled me to a stop and behind one of the trees. I looked at him in confusion, but only saw him looking at something in front of us, so I turned my head, only to see three guards advancing on Mordred from all sides. I was about to run over to him, when suddenly the boy closed him eyes tightly and screamed at the top of his lungs, an invisible force throwing all the guards back a good few feet. I could almost hear their spines crack as they hit the ground, and couldn't help but stagger back, my eyes wide.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	13. The Truth

**Sorry for the long wait, but, finally, after being sick and stressed, I am once again full of inspiration and obsession for 'Merlin', so I am back on track with updates! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LegandsOfTime - Thank you!**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - Thank you!**

 **belladu57 - Thank you!**

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Because Merlin and I didn't take any horses on our journey, we returned to Camelot quite some time after Arthur returned with Morgana. Our official excuse was that we were busy gathering herbs for Gaius, and, just to be safe, I even grabbed a few herbs or plants that resembled herbs on our way back. By the time we returned to the castle, it was already dark, and while Merlin proceeded to go to Gaius's headquarters, I immediately made y way to Morgana's chambers. I could literally feel my breath coming out in short pants as I walked down the hallways, wanting nothing more than to make sure that she's okay.

Once I reached the door, I decided to stop and knock, not knowing whether she'd be asleep after such a long and exhausting, as well as terrifying, day. Thankfully, the door opened only a few seconds later, and a fully awake and dressed in one of her beautiful gowns Morgana stood before me.

"Oh, thank God," I breathed out, and without a second thought, I lurched forward, wrapping my arms around her tightly. I felt her arms snake around me only a second later, and she burrowed her face in the crook of my neck.

We stood like that for what seemed like forever, before I finally pulled myself together and released my grip on her, but kept my arms on hers. Not wanting anyone to hear what I was about to say, I swung my foot to the side and kicked the door shut, before looking Morgana in the eye.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and, probably noticing the underlying note of seriousness in my voice, she took a second to think before answering.

"I'm fine," she said, though her voice was still a bit shaky and I could tell that there was something on the tip of her tongue that she didn't necessarily want to say out loud but felt like she had to.

"Morgana..." I trailed off, silently begging her to tell me what the matter war. After everything she'd been through today, the least I can do is put her mind at ease before she goes to bed.

"What was said at the woods-" she began shakily, avoiding eye contact.

"Morgana," I cut her off, gripping her arms a tiny bit tighter to turn her attention onto me, "You can trust me. You know you can," I said, and she nodded, even looking a bit embarrassed at her lack of trust. But I didn't consider it 'lack of trust'. I know exactly how she's feeling right now, and yes, it is all the obvious emotions: fear, confusion, etc. But above all else, she's just feeling lost. Lost at what to do, whom to trust... I know that feeling all too well, "I promise you that your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone anything, I swear. And I can assure you that Merlin won't, either," I said, my voice soothing, and Morgana's lips pulled up in a smile as tears of relief filled her eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I smiled into her hair, and hugged her back for a few seconds, before pulling away with a smile still on my lips, "I know now who I really am," she said, nodding to herself as she looked down for a second, before looking up at me, "And it isn't something to be scared of," she said, and I smiled softly at her. At that moment, she really reminded me of myself as I looked into the mirror one day, a few years ago, and realized that my magic isn't a curse. I had the exact same glint in my eyes as she does at the moment. So did Merlin, "Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good," she said with a small smile on her lips, and I felt my own smile grow.

"Maybe," I agreed, looking at her with a soft smile before leaning forward to hug her one more time, "It's good to have you back," I murmured, and I felt her arms tighten around me the slightest bit.

"Thank you, Anna. For everything," she said quietly, before pulling away, and I gave her a smile before heading towards the door.

"Are you going to be alright for tonight?" I stopped beside the door, my hand on the knob but unwilling to turn it as I felt hesitance bubble up inside me. I'm not 100% sure I'm okay with her being completely alone for the night. She's been through so much today.

"I'll be fine," she assured me with a smile, and I nodded after a second before giving her a smile and opening the door.

"Sleep well," I said as I turned around, before closing the door. As soon as I did, I turned around and leaned my back against it, closing my eyes for a moment and releasing a sigh. So much has happened today that I didn't even realize how tired I was. I could literally feel my legs beginning to shake from all the strain on my muscles.

I opened my eyes and sighed, a sound that actually sounded sort of like a groan coming out of my mouth, before pushing myself off the door and proceeding to head down the hallway, already dreading my confrontation with Gaius. He's definitely going to be angry with me.

Too caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice someone walking right towards me as I made a turn, which resulted in me slamming into someone's chest. I released a breath upon the impact, trying to stable myself as the hands gripped my waist, helping me regain balance.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" I cut myself off as I looked up, looking into the all too familiar blue eyes.

"No harm done," Arthur smiled down at me, releasing his grip on my waist as I blushed. Oh, my goodness... And what am I supposed to do now? I've barely even looked at him ever since our... kiss... how am I supposed to begin a conversation with him? "Are you returning from Morgana's?"

"Yes," I quickly put on a smile, probably speaking up a bit too quickly for him to believe that I was comfortable around him, so I decided to slow down and relax a bit, "I just wanted to check up on her and see if she was alright for myself," Arthur nodded in understanding as I smiled a small smile before looking him in the eyes. Bad idea.

The moment I looking into his eyes, I felt all air leave me. His eyes reflected every single emotion I wasn't ready to confront yet, both from his side and from mine. I had no idea how to even approach the fact that we kissed.

"I, um..." I stuttered, subconsciously glancing down at his lips. Though, if I didn't imagine it, his eyes traveled down to my lips as well, even if just for a moment, "I have to go," I finally said, and before he could say anything, I quickly walked around him and proceeded down the hallway, not once turning back. I immediately began to feel guilty for leaving him like that, but nothing can ever happen between us. So what's the point of entertaining the idea and only causing both of us pain?

I walked through the hallways of the castle, before finally reaching the door to Gaius's chambers. Though, before I could enter, I stopped and took in a deep breath, for the first time in a long time actually feeling scared of seeing Gaius. Though I knew I had to, so I breathed in one more time, before pushing the door open, and immediately turning around to close it as soon as I was inside the chambers so that I wouldn't have to make eye contact with Gaius just yet. But, as soon as I closed the door, I had to, and I slowly turned around to face him. I saw my brother sitting at the table, already eating supper, and silently decided that maybe things won't be so bad. I mean, if Merlin is still alive, then perhaps Gaius won't kill me, either.

I took a few steps forward, slowly approaching our guardian, before stopping a few feet away from him and sighing as the guilt began to rise up again.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," I said softly, knowing how much I must have worried him. Not to mention I also disobeyed him, which wasn't the greatest step. Yes, I was doing what I thought was right, and yes, I helped Morgana, but I have no idea what happened to all the Druids at the camp. The camp that was most definitely just debris now that the Camelot guards took care of it. Were these people even alive?

Gaius didn't say anything as he took a few steps forward, eyeing me the entire time, before stopping right in front of me. I didn't know what was to come, and I did't know what I expected, but I most certainly did not expect him to wrap his arms around me. Which is exactly what he did.

I was so shocked that it took me a moment to hug back, but once I did I felt his arms tighten around me and couldn't help but smile a small smile. I could see Merlin smiling from where he was still sitting at the table.

"I thought you'd be angry with me," I said, the smile still on my lips but my brows furrowing in confusion as I pulled away before looking at my guardian.

"I was," Gaius said, "Right up to the moment you walked in. Then I was just grateful that you're back safe and sound," he said, before turning his body sideways to look at both me and Merlin. "Both of you,"

"Morgana knows the truth," I spoke up after a moment, deciding to not hide anything from Gaius. Things never turned out well when I did, "The Druids told her that she has magic," I said, and looked down as I saw Gaius sigh silently. "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," he said. "You were only doing what you thought was right,"

"We all were," I said, looking up at him before also looking at Merlin, who glanced down with a sigh.

"What happens now?" he asked, and I looked at Gaius, also wanting to know the answer more than anything.

"We must take care of her, especially you," Gaius said, looking at me, to which I nodded. I will protect Morgana. I will protect my best friend. If it's the last thing I do. "And hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers,"

* * *

 **So, here it is! And we are officially done with 2x03! So what did you think? Honestly, I'm not so sure about this episode because it is my least favorite episode of the season so I didn't really have much inspiration for it, but I hope I did it justice. This episode was mostly about the bond between Morgana and Annabelle, which, as I'm sure you've noticed, is quite strong. During the time Annabelle and Merlin spent in Camelot, those two grew very close, so I was definitely trying to concentrate mostly on that in this episode. But anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Also, I don't know about you all, but I'm really excited for the next episode because 2x04 is one of my favorite episodes ever and I am beyond excited to write it and experiment the different ways my OC can fit into it!**


	14. Ambush

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LegandsOfTime** **\- Aw, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Prince Arthur helped the Lady Morgana up on her horse as they stood in the courtyard right in front of the main entrance to the castle, before walking around and fixing her red silk cloak behind her. As his eyes quickly roamed over the courtyard, they unintentionally caught Annabelle's, who was preparing everything on her horse while Guinevere was being helped up onto hers by one of the Camelot guards.

Annabelle glanced over her shoulder to check if Morgana was ready to head out, and her eyes caught Arthur's at the same moment as his caught hers. The two stared at each other, not being able to look away after barely seeing each other, much less speaking, the past three weeks. They could still both remember the kiss that took place over a month earlier, and though the other didn't know, neither could erase it from their minds. It was as if the feeling of each other's lips and the look in their eyes was branding into their minds.

Eventually, much to both of their's disappointment, Annabelle was the one to break eye contact as she turned around made finishing touches to her saddle, hoping that no one saw her and Arthur's little exchange.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said to Morgana as he walked around the house to stand beside her, and she nodded at him with a smile.

"Thank you, Arthur," she said gratefully as one of the guards in the courtyard grabbed Annabelle around the waist and hoisted her up onto her horse. Usually, the blue-eyed servant would be capable of getting on a horse herself, but the dress she was wearing, though comfortable, restricted that much movement.

"Ensure you return to Camelot before dusk," Arthur said to the knight who was going to be leading the guards and knights for the sole purpose of keeping the King's ward, and hopefully her maids, safe.

"Yes, Sire," the man nodded, before glancing over his shoulder to check if everyone was ready to move out. Once he was satisfied, he nodded to the other knights before taking hold of the reins and leading his horse out of he courtyard, the other horses following him.

As they got further and further away from the castle, Annabelle couldn't help but glance over her shoulder one last time, not caring about the guards trotting right behind her. Her blue eyes caught Arthur's again, and they held each other's gazes for a few moments, both staring at each other almost longingly, whether they knew it or not, before Annabelle broke their eye contact once again, focusing back on the road ahead.

"Where are they going?" Merlin asked, coming down the stairs of the castle, holding a big target practice shield with arrows already embedded in it and a crossbow slung over his shoulder. His sister didn't tell him anything about any trip, or rather didn't have the time to, as by the moment he woke up, she was already gone; he now realized that she was most likely already preparing for the trip.

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave," Arthur replied as he grabbed the crossbow from his servant.

*45 Minutes Later*

"You look troubled, Anna," Morgana finally spoke up after an unbelievably long time of silence between the three friends. Upon hearing her name, Annabelle's head snapped to her mistress's, and she immediately plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm fine," she tried to reassure, but Morgana and Guinevere both knew her too well by now to be fooled.

"You're unusually quiet today," Guinevere observed with a slightly concerned glint in her eyes from Annabelle's other side.

"And you're very secretive these days," Morgana added, though her lips were pulled up in a sly smirk, "I'm starting to think there's a man involved," the smirk on her lips grew as she looked at Annabelle, who let out a laugh.

"When do _I_ get to meet any decent men?" she asked, an easy smile plastered on her lips, not noticing her two friends sharing a look over her head.

However, before anyone had a chance to say something more, battle cries, shouts, and yell were heard, and men, most likely bandits, ran out from between the trees all around them. The knights of Camelot immediately unsheathed their swords, but they were beyond outnumbered. One tried to slash a bandit with his sword, but was slashed across the chest and thrown off the horse instead. Annabelle, Morgana, and Guinevere could do nothing but watch helplessly, none of them armed, as the guards and knights fought the bandits, very clearly losing from the very beginning of the fight. Multiple bandits were also riding horses, and were riding around them while clashing swords with the guards.

"My ladies!" one of the knights suddenly called, and the three women whipped around to look at him, "You must follow me!" he said, but only a second after he finished the sentence, an arrow embedded itself in his back, killing him immediately.

Annabelle stared after the horse that galloped away with its master's corpse with wide eyes, before being pulled back to reality as she heard an all-too-familiar scream. She whipped around, only to see Morgana being pulled off her horse by the bandits. Before she could even react, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her roughly and pull her off the horse, keeping her close against a muscular chest.

Annabelle screamed in fear and panic, knowing very well that she couldn't use her magic and that she was without a weapon. Which meant she was completely and utterly defenseless and vulnerable.

Though suddenly, the arms around her waist and arms went limp, and the body that wrapped itself around her fell to the side. Not wanting to waste time, she simply guessed that one of the knights who still remained alive must have saved her. She then quickly looked around, worried more than ever before about her friends, only to see one of the remaining Camelot knights ride behind the bandits that were holding Guinevere and Morgana and slash their backs, making them release the young women.

"Anna! Gwen! Head for the path!" Morgana suddenly yelled, and Guinevere nodded, immediately running off in the direction her Lady told her to, while Annabelle momentarily ignored Morgana's call and ran over to her, gripping her hand tightly and then pulling her along to follow Guinevere. Annabelle promised herself not too long ago that she would protect Morgana no matter what, and she intended to keep that promise.

The three women ran away from the fight, beginning to run towards the forest path, only to stop in their tracks as they saw multiple other bandits ride up to them on their horses. As soon as they were in front of them, they dismounted, pieces of cloth covering the bottom halves of their faces.

"I warn you!" Morgana spoke up, breathing heavily in fear but keeping her chin up bravely. "I am Uther Pendragon's ward! He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me,"

"I have no intention of harming you," one of the bandits spoke up, pulling down the cloth covering his face and revealing himself to be a well-looking man, around 50 years of age, "At least not yet," he said, just as a riderless horse galloped past them, making the three women follow its movements with fearful eyes. "You're much more valuable to me alive... Lady Morgana,"

* * *

*1 Hour Later, Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"He's coming. You know what you must do?" Morgana said to me and Gwen as she peeked out of the tent we've been kept in for almost an hour now. Thankfully, the bandits were obviously very ignorant and most likely sexist, seeing as they left us completely alone, which gave us a perfect opportunity to plan an escape.

"I trust you are... comfortable," the 'main bandit' said with a small grin on his lips, which made me immediately want to smack it off.

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Morgana spoke up, her voice hard.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man said, "We have a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest," he offered, though it sounded a lot more like an order, before closing the flaps of the tent and walking away. Morgana then glanced over her shoulder at me first, then Gwen, then me again, before opening the flaps of the tent and following the man outside. I immediately followed, and Gwen was hot on my heels.

"I wish to bathe!" Morgana said strongly, and all the men turned to look at her, or rather _leer_ at her.

"You wish to bathe?"

"I'm the King's ward. And accustomed to certain standards," Morgana said, a bit shakily but I still admired her for keeping herself together like she was. "I'm sure you are quite contended to stink like a pig. But I am not,"

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe!" the leader announced loudly, and Morgana glanced at me over her shoulder a bit nervously, "Who wants to help me watch her?" a grin grew on the pig's lips, and my blood boiled as the other man laughed almost _gleefully_. Oh... This plan better work.

*10 Minutes Later*

I watched as Morgana took off her cloak with my lips pressed into a thin line, my arm held tightly by one of the bandits. Gwen was in the same position next to me. The bandits were holding on to both of us for two reasons; so that we wouldn't fight and so that Morgana wouldn't be able to pull any stunt as she knew our lives were in danger.

"You may find the water a little... icy," the leader spoke up, and I had to grit my teeth in order to refrain myself from spitting in his face. He's such a pig!

"I'm sure I'll manage," Morgana bit out, glancing at the arm holding mine in the process. She then turned to the side to unclasp her outer gown, before hesitating and turning to face us. "If you were any kind of gentlemen, you'd give me some privacy,"

"Well, unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentleman," the leader said, and I tensed, "Now get on with it," he said, taking a few steps forward and staring at Morgana with a happy smile on his face. She then untied the bow of her outer gown on her back. Just as she was getting ready to slide it off her arms, the bandit holding on to Gwen's arm let go of her and stepped forward, most likely to _enjoy the show_. Gwen's eyes widened, and she gave Morgana and pointed nod as I prepared myself for what was to come. As the Lady took off her gown, she held it to her chest as she was only left in her undergarments, and started to shake slightly as she tried to look anywhere but the men.

"You could at least turn your backs!" I finally spoke up, not willing to watch this any longer. I know what the plan is, but there is always a huge chance that something could go wrong, and I wasn't going to take that chance.

"So she can make a run for it?" the leader turned his head to look at me. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"I think you're very stupid," I replied confidently, just as Gwen reached over and stole his sword from his belt. Disorientated, the man looked around, only for Morgana to punch him hard in the face. As that was happening, I used the bandit who was holding my arm's distraction and swung my other arm back, aiming a punch to his face like the one Morgana used on the leader.

Succeeding in bruising and disorientating the man, I grabbed his sword from his sheath and used the hilt of it to hit him in the side of his head, successfully knocking him out just as Morgana fought off one of the bandits and slashed the leader's arm with the sword Gwen threw her.

"Run!" Morgana yelled, and quickly grabbed my hand before pulling me alongside her behind Gwen.

We ran through the forest, trying to run as fast as we could while jumping over branches, rocks, and stopping our cloaks from getting caught on branches, while also knowing that the bandits were most surely advancing on us.

"No, no, this way!" Morgana suddenly called to Gwen, who was sill ahead of us, before pulling me to the right and down a path. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that Gwen was following us, before looking back in front of me to make sure that I didn't trip and pull both myself and Morgana to the ground.

At one point, we had to go underneath a big fallen tree, in process of which Morgana let go of my hand. We then continued running as fast as we could, but we didn't get far before I heard a cry of pain from behind me. Morgana and I both stopped in our tracks and turned around, only to see Gwen on the ground, a grimace of pain on her face.

"Oh, my God," I breathed out, before quickly running back to Gwen, Morgana hot on my heels.

"Put your arms around our shoulders, come on," Morgana said as Gwen wrapped her arms around our shoulders and we managed to hoist her off the ground, but even I knew that it was pointless. Gwen could barely keep up with our pace when we were walking, there was no way we'd be able to escape now.

"No, no. No, no. No, no, no. We'll never outrun them, you must go on without me!" Gwen said, lowering herself back to the ground.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Morgana stressed as I looked over the treeline, already seeing the heads of the bandits.

"Morgana, go, please, you must get help!" Gwen pleaded, and I took in a deep breath before turning to look at Morgana.

"I'll stay with her,"

"What?" I heard Gwen, but decided to ignore her for the moment as I looked at Morgana.

"Gwen's right, you need to go get help. And let's face it, you are the one they want the most. Which means they can't have you," I said, and Morgana started to shake her head as tears filled her eyes.

"But-"

"No buts! You have to go!" I cut her off, before pushing her down the path, "Go!" I said, and she turned back and crouched down, quickly handing Gwen her sword.

"Take this," she said, before turning around and wrapping her arms around me tightly for the shortest time we ever hugged for. As we pulled away, I gave her a nod, and she looked back at me and Gwen with a terrified and guilty expression on her face before running off into the woods, as I leaned down to let Gwen wrap her arm around my shoulders.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she breathed out, and I could tell that she was about to start crying.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I grunted, before sitting her down on the ground behind a tree and sitting down beside her, looking at her with a small, forcefully easy smile on my face. "Merlin would never forgive me if I let any harm come to you,"

"And he will never forgive _himself_ if any harm comes to _you_ ," Gwen stressed with tears in her eyes, and I placed my hand on her arm comfortingly before pulling it back and holding my sword with both of my hands.

"Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself," I said, before scooting back so that I would sit as straight as I could against the tree, my sword ready to lash out at anything or anyone running past us. I just needed them to get close enough.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Morgana ran through the forest as fast as she could, not willing to throw away the chance that her friends basically sacrificed their lives for. However, she couldn't help but freeze in her tracks and whip around as a man's agonized scream echoed through the forest.

She breathed heavily, tears forming in her eyes, before choking back a sob and willing herself to keep on running.

*40 Minutes Later*

"Check to see if anyone's alive!" Arthur ordered his men as he looked around at all the corpses still wearing their Camelot uniforms. Fear gripped his chest. Where is Morgana? Where is Annabelle?

He walked forward as he saw a sword embedded in the ground, and picked it up, inspecting the hilt.

"It's Mercian craftsmanship," he said gravely as the knight he brought along continued to check for any survivors.

"Arthur?" Merlin called, walking past him and towards one of the bodies, who had an arrow in his chest. However, there was a piece of parchment on that arrow. Merlin quickly ripped it off the arrow, and skimmed through the writing as fast as he could, "It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage," he said, turning around to look at Arthur, who was looking around the scenery. While the Prince was distracted, Merlin turned his back on him and the other knights and closed his eyes tightly. _God, Anna, where are you?_

"The tracks lead off this way," Arthur suddenly pointed in a direction, before unsheathing his sword and leading the knights down the path, Merlin following closely.

The men all walked through the forest for a few minutes now, looking around cautiously for any bandits or anyone, in fact. Just as they were about to keep going, a rustling of leaves caught their attention, and Arthur's head immediately snapped up. He quickly handed his sword to one of the knights and grabbed a crossbow from him before running down the small forest hill and halting behind a tree, his crossbow at ready. He listened to more rustling and footsteps approaching, and once they were close enough, he jumped out from behind the tree, his crossbow aimed at the person, only for his eyes to widen as he saw who it was.

Morgana looked awful, sweaty and dirty, cuts and scratches all over her face and arms, dressed only in her undergarments. Arthur was about to wrap her up in a hug and ask is she was alright, until a lack of the woman special to his heart got his attention.

"Where's Annabelle?" was the first thing he could say, and his heart stopped when Morgana simply shook her head with tears in her eyes.


	15. Hengist

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms** **\- Maybe... maybe ;)**

 **geeklady14** **\- Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"How could you let her escape?! Eh?!" the leader of the Mercian bandits yelled furiously at the other men as Annabelle and Guinevere stood in front of him, the dark-skinned girl wobbling a bit as she tried to stand straight without putting too much pressure on her ankle, which appeared to be a bit sprained, "You bring me the servants!" he yelled, getting too close to Annabelle for her comfort, making her flinch slightly, "They're worthless to us!" he screamed as the other men looked down. Annabelle herself wanted to look down, feeling hopeless. She and Guinevere were surrounded, and they'd never make it out even if they fought their way out because of Guinevere's ankle. And Annabelle knew very well that she couldn't use her magic, not while Guinevere was still there.

After a second of breathing heavily, the leader shoved one of the bandits in his way as he took almost predatory steps toward the young women. Annabelle took a small step back, not being able to back away any more without bumping into one of the men behind her, while Guinevere's breathing picked up as the leader's eyes raked over her before traveling to Annabelle. He squinted his eyes a bit, before taking another step forward and gripping her chin, tilting her head from side to side as he inspected her features. And that was when an idea came to him.

Looking at the blue-eyed servant, he could easily see the similarities between her and the Lady Morgana; both beautiful, incredibly so. Both fair-skinned and dark-haired, both with slim figures. The only noticeable difference was their eye color; while Morgana's was a beautiful green mixed with calming gray, Annabelle's were pure blue like the sky on a sunny day. Though that one small difference did not disturb the man at all; he suddenly felt proud of himself for coming up with a quick plan, and thanked the stars that the Lady decided to bring along a pretty servant who _could_ act as her sister even.

"Put them on," the leader suddenly said, grabbing the gown Lady Morgana wore earlier that day from one of the men and shoving it in Annabelle's hands, along with the red cloak.

"What are you going to do with us?" Annabelle asked, glancing between the clothes, Guinevere, and the leader.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana," the man replied as he continued to eye her. "For all he knows... you could be Uther Pendragon's ward,"

"You can't ask her to impersonate our mistress!" Guinevere exclaimed, her eyes wide. If that man, Hengist, finds out that Annabelle is not really Morgana, he will kill her!

"I think you should show a bit more respect to your mistress," the leader said to Guinevere, silently telling her that she is to remain a servant.

"And what if I don't do it?" Annabelle asked, her voice shaking the tiniest bit as the same thought as Guinevere's came to her mind.

"Then you will die where you stand," the man almost growled, unsheathing his sword and pressing the tip to Annabelle's neck, forcing her to tilt her head up as her breathing picked up.

* * *

*1 Hour Later, Camelot*

"It is such a relief to see you safe," King Uther breathed out with a smile as his ward walked into the council chamber, now dressed in one of her fine gowns and washed, "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you," he said, putting his hand on Morgana's cheek as she rushed towards him, her hands gripping his.

"The bandits still have Gwen and Anna," Morgana stressed, tears coming to her eyes once again as her breathing picked up.

"I believe they were Mercian," Prince Arthur said from behind the King. "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border,"

"Hengist?" Uther repeated, frowning.

"You must send a rescue party," Morgana said, her voice urgent.

"If Hengist is holding them, it would take a small army to rescue your maids,"

"We can't abandon them!" Morgana exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at her guardian.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a couple of servants?" Uther nearly scoffed as Arthur looked down, willing himself not to say a word; for if he did, he was afraid of what it would be.

"As many as it takes," Morgana snapped as Uther closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to be gentle with his ward, "Gwen and Anna both gave themselves up so that I might escape," she said. "I owe them my life,"

"They did so willingly and they will be honored for it," Uther nodded, wanting to reach a compromise as he turned around, proceeding to sit back down as Merlin breathed in from where he stood behind Arthur, the thought of Guinevere and his sister both in danger making him lightheaded.

"I don't want them honored, I want them rescued!" Morgana exclaimed as she took a few steps forward and gripped the King's arm to stop him. Everything became silent in the chamber as the council listened for the King's next words, while Gaius looked down, almost completely sure of what his answer would for once, the physician was prepared to argue with the King when his ward's, his... _daughter's_ life was at stake, "They're more than just my maids... They're my friends. Anna's my _best_ friend," Morgana said, her voice cracking and eyes pleading as she stared up at her guardian.

"Servants are of no value to these bandits," Uther finally said after a few seconds of silence, "I fear they may be dead already," he said, and both Arthur and Merlin's hearts stopped. Arthur's jaw clenched, and his muscles grew tense as Merlin looked down, both men struggling to keep silent.

"No!" Morgana shook her head, her voice shaking as she ripped her hands out of Uther's, "We cannot give up hope!" she stressed, before looking to Arthur for aid. "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something,"

"My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Arthur spoke in a strong voice, going against his every instinct as he looked down at Morgana.

"How can you say that?!" Morgana nearly shouted as the King nodded to Gaius, who stepped forward to lead Morgana away. "How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!"

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Guinevere and Annabelle, now dressed in Morgana's gown, which, ironically, was always her favorite of Morgana's gowns, and cloak, were helped (or rather pulled) off their horses as they finally reached the fortress where Hengist was waiting for them.

One of the bandits gripped Annabelle's arm, while another gripped Guinevere's, and they were lead through a small town, which both women stared at with wide eyes. There was practically nothing but poverty and filth there.

Quickly reaching the fortress, Annabelle was shoved inside, but quickly regained her balance and turned around to wait for Guinevere, who stumbled inside. The blue-eyed woman quickly reached out to help her friend, and barely had the time to do so before her arm was in a tight hold once more and she was being dragged down the hallways of the cold and bare fortress, Guinevere right behind her. Only a few minutes later, they reached what seemed to be the throne room, if you could even call it that, where a man sat on a 'throne' made out of actual bones and animal fur. Annabelle held back a shudder as she was shoved in front of the man, keeping her head down so that her face would remain hidden by the shadow of the cloak's hood.

"Kendrick," the man, most likely Hengist, stood up, and Annabelle got a good look at him as she looked from under her eyelashes. The man himself was not handsome, and she doubted he ever was. He was in around his 60's, late 60's, and was dressed in animal skin and fur, his skin filthy and his teeth rotten, "I was beginning to think you'd failed me," he said.

"May I present... the Lady Morgana," the leader of the bandit group, Kendrick, introduced, his eyes flashing with warning as he eyed Annabelle. Hengist took a few steps forward, before bowing mockingly and chuckling greedily. As he bowed, he managed to get a look at Annabelle's face, which she was trying very hard to keep hidden, and he quickly straightened up before walking forward and pulling the hood off her head.

"Oh..." Hengist breathed out in what seemed to be awe, though the sound of it reminded Annabelle of a sound someone makes when they see a pretty jewel, one that they know very well they can money off of. "You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana,"

"I demand that you release us immediately," Annabelle spoke in a voice with authority, trying her best to remember what Morgana sounded like when she faced those who opposed her.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon... pays your ransom," Hengist said in an almost soothing voice, and Guinevere's head snapped up as Annabelle's heart stopped. Uther will never pay him anything. Not for a couple of servants. "In the meantime... you'll be my guest,"

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself," Annabelle scoffed, now knowing very well that he won't hurt her if he wants Uther to pay the ransom. Which helped her gain a bit of confidence. "I am not your guest, I am your prisoner!"

"As you wish," Hengist said, his voice suddenly back to its monotone yet threatening tone, "Take them to the dungeons," he ordered a pair of bandits, who stepped forward and once again gripped the girls' arms before dragging them out of the room.

* * *

*Meanwhile in Camelot*

"How can you be so heartless?!" Morgana exclaimed loudly as she barged into Arthur's chambers. "Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and Anna is the most selfless and lovable girl in the entire kingdom and she's been more than just a friend to _all_ of us! And you would leave them at the mercy of those animals?!"

"Morgana..." Arthur attempted to say something, but Morgana quickly cut him off as she scoffed, her anger and fear both blinding her from seeing what Arthur was doing.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?!"

"Morgana..."

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a _gutless coward_!" she snapped.

"Morgana!" Arthur finally raised his voice, silently thanking the stars when she quietened down, allowing him to speak, "Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am _packing_ ," he said, emphasizing the word packing by shoving a small punch into his knapsack.

"You're going after Anna," Morgana realized after a second, looking up at Arthur softly. She knew that Gwen was also with Annabelle, but she also knew very well whom Arthur was _really_ leaving for.

"Of course I'm going after her, what do you take me for?" Arthur said, not bothering to correct her use of the singular name. In fact, he didn't even notice it, "I couldn't disagree with Father in public," he said, before swinging the knapsack over his shoulder and proceeding to walk out of his chambers, not wanting to waste a second.

"Arthur," Morgana suddenly called just as he was about to walk out the door, and the Prince stopped reluctantly, turning around, "Bring them home," she said, a note of begging in her voice, to which he nodded with a small smile.

"I will,"

*Meanwhile in Gaius' Headquarters*

"I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen and Anna," Gaius said the moment Merlin ran down the steps that lead from his room into the headquarters.

"Gaius," Merlin shook his head, "Don't even think about telling me not to go. There's _nothing_ you can say that will stop me," he said. The woman he loved, along with his _sister_ , were both kidnapped. At that moment, he wouldn't let the Great Dragon stop him even if the Dragon was out of the cave and breathing fire on him.

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin. I wish Annabelle to be back home safely just as much as you do," Gaius said calmly, looking at the young man in front of him softly, "All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too," he said, before taking a step and embracing Merlin tightly, clapping him on the back in a fatherly manner before pulling away. As Merlin gave him a small smile and proceeded to walk out the door, Gaius silently prayed that everything would be alright. That the two people he cared about more than anyone else in the world would come back to him in one piece.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Personally, I'm really excited for the next one, because that's when a certain someone comes in! Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	16. A Ghost from the Past

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **tazsgirl6969 - Here you go! :)**

 **TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms - Um... Actually, you might have to wait for the second kiss a bit longer than that :') Sorry, I just don't think it would be right for them to kiss in this episode. I think this chapter will help you understand why.**

 **guest - Thank you! I know what you mean, and I totally get it. Yes, the kiss scene was the same, but I already said that the path which their relationship will take will be similar to Gwen and Arthur's in the series. However, I don't know if you noticed, but I add many original scenes in my story (especially in the prequel, if you have read it), and I very rarely write Gwen's original lines as Annabelle's. And you don't have to worry about the two characters being too similar, because I hate Gwen, and I would never want my character to be like her. So, while some conversations or scenarios in which they kiss or something like that may be similar, my character is definitely not Gwen. Just because some scenes may be similar when it comes to the dialogue (even though there was almost nothing to say in the kiss scene), my character is an individual character. Thank you for your review! I hope you stay to read more!**

* * *

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I desperately tried to hold back the gagging sounds that threatened to make their way out of my mouth as I watched, in utter disgust, the men around me tear at the raw meat on the plates before them with their bare hands, _eating_ it like pigs. I sat on Hengist's right, Gwen, thankfully, right next to me, and we both watched as all the men, and there was about 100 of them, in the hall enjoyed themselves at the 'feast'. I could see Kendrick from across the room, drinking mead wantonly with a prostitute on his lap, many others on other men's laps all around the room. I glanced at Gwen from the corner of my eye, and could see her trying not to throw up right there and then. I, myself, was having trouble.

"Silence!" I jumped as Hengist suddenly roared from beside me. I haven't even noticed that he stood up. Everyone immediately quietened down, and looked over at their leader, "Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has grown bored," Hengist said with a disgusting smile on his lips as he placed his filthy hand on my shoulder. On reflex, I tried to squirm away from his grasp, "She needs entertaining," Hengist said with a grin, and suddenly all men present jeered with laughter. I glanced over at Gwen for a second, before looking back up at Hengist, only to see him nod to someone. Only a second later, the gate inside a huge cage that was placed in the very middle of the room opened, and from within the tunnel behind the gate came out a tall and strongly built bald man with a sword in his hand. All the men immediately gathered around the cage, cheering him on as he _growled_ and yelled at them viciously, swinging his sword around, "Bring on the challenger," Hengist ordered, and a flash of metal glistening against the light from the chandeliers immediately caught my attention. And then my heart stopped.

Even past all the men surrounding the cage, I could see him. He has changed a lot, but I could never forget his face. His hair was no longer down to his shoulders, but short like my brother's or Arthur's. He was wearing a chain mail tunic, and he even grew a scruffy beard. His dark eyes somehow found mine from across the room, and I could do nothing but gape with wide eyes. _How?_

"Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive," Hengist said as he sat down, and my head snapped over to him so quickly that a slight headache actually arose, "Do you accept the challenge?" he asked, and Lancelot simply bowed as all the men around the cage cheered.

Hengist then gave a sharp nod, and without warning, the man in the cage swung his sword at Lancelot. I yelped, my hand quickly traveling up to cover my mouth as I gripped Gwen's hand for support, watching Lancelot just barely escape the blade as he jumped back, quickly bringing up his own sword to block the attack. They clashed sword roughly, and I couldn't help but flinch every time the sound reached my ears.

"Oh, my God..." I breathed out, slowly lowering my hand from my lips. I haven't been this frightened for a long time. In fact, I haven't been this frightened since Arthur was on his deathbed.

I watched as Lancelot, once again, jumped back to avoid getting slashed across the stomach, before bringing his sword up again the block the oncoming attacks. Soon, the opponent swung both of their swords around to the point where Lancelot had to bend down in order to not lose his grip on his sword, and he quickly ducked once again as the opponent slashed through air. My grip tightened around Gwen's hand as I realized that, just half a second earlier, Lancelot's head was in that place.

The opponent yelled as he striked at Lancelot, whose back was now pressed against the cage's wall. I gasped as the opponent brought his sword down on Lancelot's hard, and watched with tears in my eyes as Lancelot pushed back with all his might to avoid the blades coming in contact with his face. Thankfully, Lancelot pushed back with enough strength to not only get the opponent away from him, but also make his way to the center of the cage instead of standing pressed against the cage's wall.

They clashed swords again, and Lancelot once again jumped back to avoid the blade. As they clashed swords again, the opponent managed to get the upper hand and slam his shoulder into Lancelot's side, pushing him against the wall. My breathing quickened for a minute and I heard Gwen say something to me as my grip on her hand tightened, but I couldn't even make out the words. All I could do is watch as the opponent swung his sword at Lancelot, and as Lancelot jumped out of the way just in time. However, instead of attacking, even though he now had the upper hand, Lancelot simply held up his sword and waited for his opponent to face him again. I breathed in shakily as I realized that his nobility, the same one that once made me admire him more than any man I've ever known, could get him killed.

The opponent then attacked once again, and they clashed sword so quickly and so roughly that I could barely make out the movement. However, only a few seconds later, Lancelot managed to pull back just in time to elbow his opponent in the face before the man could strike him again. As the opponent remained disorientated, Lancelot managed to slash him in the arm. They clashed swords again, but Lancelot managed to pull the blades down, and stepped on the opponent's foot to stop him from moving and brought his other foot up to kick his opponent in the chest, immediately making him fall to the floor.

He then stood above the man with his sword at ready, ready to kill him any second. I watched, my breathing shaky. No. No, this... this wasn't the Lancelot I remembered. He would never kill someone. Not when that someone was unarmed. That would go against every sense of honor that he so strived to live up to. I saw him glance up, and our eyes locked for the shortest of moments as I watched to see what his next move will be. Though... I actually think I already knew what it would be. I know Lancelot well enough to know that the is the most noble man I've ever encountered. He would never kill a defenseless man.

I tried not to flinch and give anything away as Hengist's gaze followed Lancelot's and peered at me curiously. I only watched the man I've missed a great deal ever since he left Camelot more than a year ago shake his head, and lower his sword, despite all the men around him, cheering him on and nearly requesting the opponent to be killed. Lancelot then stepped back and proceeded to walk out of the cage as someone opened the door, and I breathed out in relief, trying to quickly blink the tears in my eyes away. He is safe. That's all that matters.

Lancelot then stepped in front of us, and his eyes flickered to me as I tried to avert my gaze, letting go of Gwen's hand and making a mental note to apologize for nearly breaking her bones later. Hengist then grabbed a small brown pouch off the table, before tossing it to Lancelot, who caught it effortlessly. I could hear the coins inside it.

"What is your name?" Hengist asked.

"My name is Lancelot," Lancelot replied, and I felt my breath hitch at the sound of his voice. I haven't heard it in so long that I almost forgot the gentle and soothing sound of it.

"You have proved yourself to be a... skillful warrior," Hengist nodded, "I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest... Lady Morgana," he said, and I tried not to betray my nervousness. Lancelot knows who Morgana is very well. And he very well knows that I am not her. If he says anything, I'm as good as dead, and most likely so is Gwen. But deep down, I think I already knew that Lancelot would never hurt me. So I wasn't very surprised, if anything a bit relieved, when he simply bowed respectfully.

"My Lady," he said, and my mind unwillingly traveled to the memory of him calling me that whenever he spoke to me. Always insisting to call me 'My Lady', even when I am nothing but a servant like Gwen and Merlin.

"Next time you fight... do not expect any mercy," Hengist suddenly said after laughing, and my brows, as well as Gwen's and Lancelot's, furrowed in confusion, "Release the Wilddeoren," Hengist ordered, and my brows furrowed further. What on Earth is that?

My question was, unluckily, answered as the gate to the tunnel opened again, and from it came out the most horrid creature I have ever seen in my life. The closest thing to an actual animal that it resembled was a rat, which made me all that much more frightened. Though, it was something like a _mutated_ rat. Had no fur, only slimy skin, and its snout was more like a pig's then anything. However, the worst part of it was its teeth, which were huge and clearly very sharp.

The man Lancelot fought earlier, who was still in the cage, screamed in fright as the doors to the cage closed and the Wilddeoren made its way towards him. All I could do is look away, seeing Lancelot and Gwen do the same thing from the corner of my eye, and try to block out the man's agonized screams as the Wilddeoren bit into his flesh.

After a few seconds, Gwen and I raised our heads again, both of us breathing heavier than normal, and my gaze almost automatically traveled to Lancelot, whose eyes were already on me.

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V., Meanwhile*

Prince Arthur rode through the forest, his mind at anything but ease as it kept conjuring new thoughts of what could have happened to the girl he's in love in. He subconsciously steered his horse on the right path, but his mind was not in the forest. That is until he heard something, or, in this case, _someone_ , fall to the ground and saw Merlin's horse gallop past him. The prince turned around, not seeing his servant behind him anymore but rather on the ground, looking around in a daze.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" he snapped, steering his horse over.

"I must have fallen asleep," Merlin realized, before closing his eyes momentarily and lying his head on the ground, "Oh, I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open," he moaned, before quickly picking his head up as cold water splashed on his face, "Thank you," he said to Arthur, the one who spilled the water from one of the water-skins on this face. "I feel so much better,"

"Annabelle's life is at stake," Arthur snapped, finally seeing Merlin's smile falter, "We cannot afford to waste a second," he said, before moving down the path once again, not waiting for Merlin, who merely frowned as he slowly sat up. He felt guilt rise within him, and admitted that, for the first time, Arthur was actually right. Both Anna and Gwen's lives were at stake. They could not afford to waste any second.

And with that thought in mind, Merlin quickly jumped on his horse, and galloped down the path to catch up with Arthur.

*20 Minutes Later*

Annabelle sat in her cell, Morgana's cloak wrapped around her shoulders as she tried to warm herself up in the cold dungeon air. Guinevere was in the cell next to hers, but they couldn't even speak as the walls that separated them were made out of stone. Annabelle sighed quietly, and prayed silently that Merlin would find them before it was too late. Before Hengist realized that Uther will never pay his ransom. Suddenly, Annabelle looked up and looked around as she heard footsteps approaching from somewhere above.

"Anna," she heard a whisper, and her heart nearly leaped from relief as she recognized the voice. Immediately, she shrugged the cloak off her shoulders and stepped up on the small stool that was sitting against he wall, looking through the small barred window that was connected to one of the hallways in the castle at the handsome face she remembered so well.

"Lancelot," she whispered, and the man smiled.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw you," he said.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me," Annabelle said quietly, shaking her head as she looked into his dark warm eyes.

"Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?" Lancelot whispered, looking at her curiously and worriedly, and Annabelle quickly looked around to make sure that there weren't any guards in the hallway before looking back at Lancelot.

"He believes that he is holding Morgana for ransom," she whispered, and shook her head at Lancelot's confused look, "Long story," she said, before sighing. "Anyway, once he realizes that this is all a trick, he will throw me, and Gwen, to those beasts,"

"I will not allow that to happen," Lancelot swore, but Annabelle didn't respond as she knew that there was nothing he could do without putting himself in immense danger. And she would not have that.

"What are you doing here? You're not... one of Hengist's men, are you?" she asked a bit hesitantly, but mentally slapped herself for her doubts. No matter what happened to him, Lancelot would never serve under a man like Hengist.

"No," he quickly assured her with a small smile, but said no more.

"What happened after you left Camelot? Where did you go?" Annabelle asked curiously, but kept her voice gentle, hoping not to pry. She could tell that Lancelot was not eager to share stories about his experiences.

"There are few opportunities for men like me," Lancelot replied, "So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand," he said, and then smiled a small, slightly bitter, smile. "It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist,"

"I don't believe that," Annabelle immediately shook her head. "You were so full of hope once. What happened to that?"

"I was wrong," Lancelot answered, and Annabelle looked at him closely, her heart nearly breaking as she no longer saw the familiar light in his eyes. "The world is not like that,"

"I still see the hope in you," Annabelle said as her fingers held onto the bars separating them, making Lancelot's eyes snap over to hers in an almost disbelief, "I do not - I _will_ not accept it as gone. Your hope is what made you you," she said, her eyes starting to fill with tears as Lancelot's hand slowly and a bit hesitantly moved until his fingers were resting on hers. He halted his movements for a second, waiting to see if she would pull back. But she did not.

"I have thought of you often," he admitted before small smile made its way onto his lips, making Annabelle smile through her tears, "Have you thought of me at all?" he asked, and Annabelle could see he was nervous as he waited for an answer. But she could not lie. She would not lie to him.

So she nodded. And her heart fluttered as a _real_ smile formed on his lips.

Their eyes were locked for another moment, and neither wanted to look away. They have spent far too long apart to part so quickly. But they found out that they had no choice as the door near the cells opened. Annabelle turned around on the stool in fright..

"Someone's coming," she whispered, her voice urgent.

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here," Lancelot promised, his fingers tightening around hers, "I will," he said with a smile, and Annabelle couldn't help but smile back, before reluctantly letting go of his hand as she stood up from where he was crouching by the small window, and walked away, glancing back at her one last time.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Honestly, it tugged at my heart strings as I was writing it, so I really hope you enjoyed it. And please review, because I sometimes honestly feel like no one cares about this story, so please just leave a review telling me what you think! Also, very soon, is coming something that we have all been waiting for eagerly from Arthur ;) I don't know whether I'll write it into the next chapter or the one after that, but it's coming.**


	17. Love

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LilyNevermore - Aw, thank you so much! And yeah, I get that question a lot. I hate her, because I honestly don't think she ever loved Arthur as much as he loved her. Also, I hate how Merlin was always there for her and he always risked his life to save hers, but the one time he needed help, she didn't even want to let Arthur look for him. She's not as selfless as everyone makes her out to be, and I just find her really annoying.**

 **Ram-Z Malfoy - Don't worry, I'm not giving up on anything :) And thank you so much! Here you go! I hope you like it!**

 **TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms - Thank you!**

 **\- Sorry, I think that is a great idea, but I just have about fifteen stories if not more to either continue or edit or start and I'm just fully booked.**

 **tumblrandmemories - Don't worry, I'm not giving up, I just don't really have much inspiration for this story lately. But here you go! I hope you like it :)**

 **tazsgirl6969 - Here you go :)**

 **Oneli12 - Aw, thank you so much! Well, I don't want to spoil anything, so I don't think I'm gonna answer the question. However, as you probably have already seen, I love good Morgana, but I'm also a sucker for the bad girl, so I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see ;)**

 **EllieDragon - Thank you! Yeah, not much Arthur/Annabelle action has been going on so far, but I didn't want to be like so many authors out there who only ever concentrate on the romance. That's why I started this story from the very beginning of the show, because while the Annabelle/Arthur relationship is the main thing, I wan to show Annabelle's relationship with everyone and how her presence affects them and the kingdom itself. I just feel like there are too many authors out there who ignore that. Yes, I am going to do all the seasons, and I'm gonna do a separate book for each one, though I don't want to spoil anything for the ending. And I'm not so sure about my own season 6; I think I'll just stick with an epilogue. And yeah, I know exactly what you mean. And I'm also a sucker for Morgana as a bad girl so ;) And I absolutely love writing Annabelle and Morgana's friendship, so that would definitely be interesting. And I do understand where you're coming from with that idea, though I think I just want to stick to the original plot when it comes to the minor characters' roles. Besides, I love Hunith too much ;) And thank you so much for all the amazing compliments! You're such a sweetheart, thank you! I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - Thank you!**

 **Padfootette - Thank you! Here you go :)**

 **Guest - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"Merlin," the Prince of Camelot called to his servant, turning his head when he received no response, only to see the dark-haired man asleep against the tree his back was against, a blanket wrapped around him securely. Arthur had honestly no idea how Merlin could have gotten even a second of sleep when Annabelle was still out there, with these bandits, God knows what happening to her. The prince sighed, closing his eyes briefly to rid himself of the horrid thoughts going through his head, before standing up with the water-skin he had just refilled in his hand and walking over to where his servant was sleeping. He then stood directly above him, and let the water trickle out of the water-skin onto his head. It took Merlin a few seconds to wake up, but once he did, he started sputtering and turning his head violently, trying to avoid the cold water.

"Oh, what's happening?!" he exclaimed, looking around rapidly before sighing loudly in once he saw it was only Arthur, "Oh, how long was I asleep for?" he suddenly asked, worried about how much time he might have wasted.

"Long enough," Arthur replied shortly.

"Did you get some rest?" Merlin asked, looking at the obvious dark circles under the prince's eyes. They were quite easy to spot seeing as the blonde man was always well rested. Always.

"I couldn't sleep," Arthur replied vaguely, and Merlin stared at him for a moment.

"I've never seen you like this," he finally said after a few seconds of silence. "About anyone,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Anna," was all Merlin said, a small half-smile half-smirk growing on his lips as he noticed Arthur shifting uncomfortably. "You really... care about her, don't you?"

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving," Arthur settled for saying, glaring at his servant briefly before taking hold of his horse's reins. He would save the woman he loved. That doesn't mean he has to talk about how he loves her. Especially with that woman's brother.

*Meanwhile*

Annabelle's snapped up from her place on the cot in the cell as she heard the key in the lock turning, her heart skipping a beat as Hengist stepped inside.

"I have not yet received word from Uther... that he intends to pay your ransom," the man finally spoke up after a moment of silence and simply staring at her, during which Annabelle stood up, "I was informed that the King was... extremely fond of his ward," he said, pausing once he finished his sentence to see Annabelle's reaction, which she hid as best as she could, her face emotionless. "Aren't you surprised he's content to leave you here to die?"

"Well, excuse me if I missed something here, but... I honestly doubt I can know anything about the King's mind while I'm locked in your stinking sell," Annabelle spat. She knew Hengist was starting to suspect something, and she knew she was in great danger. But she also knew that during the worst case scenario, she _would_ use her magic to break herself and Gwen out. And then she would... pray that Gwen wouldn't say a word.

"If I do not hear from Uther... by dawn tomorrow... this stinking cell... will be the last place you ever see," Hengist said slowly as he leaned forward so that Annabelle could smell his horrendous odor of a breath, before turning around and leaving the cell, laughing loudly. As soon as the door closed, Annabelle slumped back on the cot, sighing as she covered her face with her hand. She knew the moment was coming. The moment in which she would have to choose whether to reveal herself and her forbidden talents or die. And as crazy as that might sound to anyone else... that choice wasn't at all easy.

*30 Minutes Later*

"The ransom is supposed to be delivered to the Vale of Denaria. If they're holding Annabelle anywhere, it has to be there," Arthur spoke, a map in his hands as he and Merlin stood on top of a hill, looking at the beautiful but very large landscape in front of them, "Which means... we can save a day's riding if we cut through the Tunnels of... Andor..." he suddenly trailed off, his eyes falling to the multiple tunnels right beneath them.

"Oh, no," Merlin nearly groaned. "I know that face, I'm not gonna like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?"

"They're... infested with Wilddeoren," Arthur shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

"What're Wilddeoren?" Merlin asked, worriedly.

"They're like giant..." Arthur cut himself off, his arms spread wide to emphasize the creatures' size, as he saw the fearful look in his servant's eyes, "Baby rats," he settled for saying, pulling his arms closer together so that they were only a few inches apart this time.

"Baby rats?" Merlin repeated, a small, disbelieving grin growing on his lips. "They don't sound so bad,"

"They feast on human flesh,"

"Maybe we should go over the mountains," Merlin nodded thoughtfully, when suddenly Arthur shoved the map in his hands and walked over the the nearest bush, crouching beside it. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent," the prince explained, holding up one of the berries as he continued pulling them off the bush, "So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected," he continued to explain as Merlin also started looking for the berries, grabbing a few before smearing them on his face, immediately gagging.

"Oh! Oh, these stink!" he complained, and Arthur looked over at him, his face now also covered in the berries juice. "Oh, they're really bad,"

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive?"

"Here, pass me some more, will you?"

*40 Minutes Later*

"Anna," came an echoing whisper, and Annabelle sighed in relief before quickly standing up on her cot and looking into Lancelot's eyes through the small barred window.

"Lancelot,"

"I was terrified I might find your cell empty," he said after momentarily closing his eyes in relief.

"I hate to say it but you just might in a few hours," Annabelle said, her voice sad and bitter. "There's been no word from Uther, as expected. And Hengist's growing suspicious,"

"You must keep up the pretense," Lancelot said, and she nodded.

"I know. I know,"

"I will not allow you to die here,"

"What about you?" Annabelle's eyes snapped up meet his, alarmed. What was he planning?

"I have little to live for," Lancelot replied quietly, and Annabelle's heart stopped.

"Don't say that," she shook her head.

"It's the truth," Lancelot said, his voice sad and grave. "For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing,"

"Stop!" Annabelle whispered harshly, her now teary eyes wide, "You're not... Lancelot, you are everything all the people out there can ever hope to be. You're kind, you're loyal, you're brave, and despite what Uther or anyone else might say, you are noble. You're the most noble man I have ever met," she said, Lancelot's eyes widening slightly at her words before he reached out his hand to touch hers like a few hours earlier.

"I did not know you felt that way," he whispered, his voice portraying pure awe.

"I... I guess I didn't, either," Annabelle whispered, offering him a small smile.

"Then you have given me a reason to live," Lancelot whispered, and Annabelle chuckled weakly as a tear trailed down her cheek despite all her efforts to keep it at bay.

"Lancelot, you don't have to do this," she spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "You know what I can do, you know what I'm capable of. I can protect myself, and Gwen,"

"You once told me that no one can know. You told me that if anyone, especially an enemy, were to find out, everything you and Merlin are doing to protect Arthur and the kingdom would be ruined. I will not let this happen," Lancelot replied firmly, before looking up as footsteps sounded in the hallway, "Be ready. I will come for you and Guinevere before nightfall," he whispered, before offering her a small smile and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and walking away.

*1 Hour Later*

"The Gaia berries worked. Huh," Arthur thought out loud to himself as he and Merlin washed the berries off their faces by the stream in the woods, causing his servant to freeze.

"You didn't know if they worked?"

"Not for sure," Arthur shook his head nonchalantly before standing up, Merlin following him with wide eyes.

" _Now_ you tell me? 'Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating?' 'It's alright, it's just Merlin'," Merlin spoke, making Arthur chuckle. "Are you trying to get us both killed?!"

"I'm sorry," the prince said, nodding. "I shouldn't have risked your life like that,"

"Well... they do say love makes you do strange things," Merlin mused, making Arthur's eyes snap to him immediately.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for my sister?" Merlin asked bluntly, a small smile on his face, and Arthur simply scoffed before shaking his head and turning around, proceeding to walk away. "It's so obvious! A blind man could see it! I can see it. Gaius can see it. Gwen can see it. Morgana can see it. Is it really that hard to just admit it? Just say it,"

"I can't!" Arthur suddenly yelled, turning around, Merlin's smile fading at the clear despair in the man's eyes. "How I can admit that... I think about her all the time and have for... longer than I can remember? Or that... I care about her more than I have ever cared about anyone? How can I admit that... I have absolutely no idea what I will do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?" Merlin asked, concern and confusion both clear in his voice.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us!" Arthur stressed loudly. "To admit my feelings, knowing that... it _hurts_ too much,"

"Who's to say nothing can happen?"

"My father won't let me rescue a couple of servants, do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

"You want to marry my sister?" Merlin asked a bit louder than usual, his eyes wide, and Arthur suddenly realized whom he was talking to.

"No, no, I... I don't know!" he shook his head violently, but Merlin simply put his hands up before taking a few steps forward. "It's all talk. And that's all it ever can be,"

"When you're king... you can change that," Merlin said as Arthur looked down.

"I can't expect Annabelle to wait for me,"

"Look... I know my sister, better than anyone. And if there is one thing she can do, it's love someone unconditionally. And that means that if you asked her... she would wait for you. But you have to let her know that there is something to wait _for_ ," Merlin said, and Arthur looked up. To say that he was surprised at his words would be an understatement.

* * *

 **I know this was short and I'm sorry, but I just don't have much inspiration for this story lately. However, like I said before, that does not mean I am giving up on it. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Lancelot and Annabelle

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and likes! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I think I'm finally back, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **LegendsOfTime - I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - Thank you!**

 **Oneli12 - Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest - Here you go :) I'm sorry to say though that only one part of what you want to see is in this chapter. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see more of Arthur and Annabelle.**

 **Guest - Here you go :) Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for the next chapter if you want to see Arthur and Annabelle. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long!**

 **Anon - Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Guest - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest - Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like this story, and I'm so sorry I couldn't update before your birthday! Happy birthday (super belated, I know, I'm sorry), by the way! I had a little bit of a writer's block and couldn't really gather my thoughts for this story, but I think I'm back on track so you can expect a new chapter soon! Thank you so much for sticking by me!**

 **Bitemedamnit - Here you go :) Sorry it took so long!  
**

 **tazsgirl6969 - Here you go :) Sorry it took so long!**

 **Guest - Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you like this story! And yeah, I'm really excited for that episode too because it's actually my favorite episode of season 2 and I have quite a few things planned ;)**

* * *

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Annabelle hissed in pain as she was shoved inside a huge cage - most likely the same one Lancelot fought in earlier - by two guards, the side of her wrist scraping against the cage wall to the point of bleeding. She quickly masked her pained expression though, and held on to her wrist with her other hand as the two guards closed the doors behind her.

"Morgana," Annabelle heard from behind her and turned around, only to breathe in sharply as she saw Hengist standing a few meters away, "I keep asking myself... why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man. Why would he leave his beloved ward... to suffer a slow and terrible death?" he spoke, inching closer and closer to the blue-eyed servant.

"I don't know," Annabelle replied, trying to keep her voice steady, but couldn't help but yelp in pain as Hengist suddenly grabbed her wrist roughly, his calloused and rough hand encircling around the bleeding scrape.

"It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you, it seems... that no one in the world cares for you," Hengist whispered, his face so close to Annabelle's that she could smell his odor of a breath.

"I told you once before, I cannot possible know the king's mine while I am locked up in here," Annabelle said, trying to lean as far away as possible from the man's face, which was very difficult to do as she was backed up against the cage wall. It didn't help that Hengist still had a tight grip on her bleeding wrist, making her face a grimace of pain.

"Take her to her cell," Hengist suddenly growled before shoving Annabelle towards the door, nearly making her fall over as a guard grabbed onto her arm once again and dragged her away, "Bring Kendrick to me," Hengist ordered the other guard, who stayed behind. "Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl,"

* * *

*1 Hour Later, Annabelle's P.O.V.*

My head snapped up from it's place in my hand as I heard the door to my cell opening, and I silently braced myself. If it was the guard again, he was most likely coming to drag me to my death. And then he'd come back for Gwen, and I couldn't let her die. So I was going to use my magic. It's the only way.

However, I didn't have to do anything of that sort as when the door opened, it was Lancelot who entered the cell, holding his hand out for me to take.

"We haven't a moment to lose," he said as he flashed me the same kind smile his lips always formed, and I couldn't help but smile back as I grabbed his hand and let him lead me out of the cell.

"Wait," I quickly stopped as Lancelot attempted to make his way out of the cells, "Gwen," I reminded, quickly grabbing the keys that were thankfully still in his hand and heading to Gwen's cell, quickly unlocking the doors and stepping over the guards, who were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Anna," my friend breathed out in shock as she saw me, and I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"I told you I'd get you out of here," I said, and Gwen smiled as I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the cell.

"Lancelot," she greeted hastily as the three of us ran down the hallway.

"Guinevere," he nodded, before suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. I turned to look at him in confusion, only to see him pointing towards another hallway to our right, and I quickly nodded, before pushing Gwen in front of me so that I wouldn't lose sight of her. As soon as she passed me, I ran after her, hearing Lancelot right behind me.

We ran for a while longer, and I could hear Gwen beginning to breathe heavily. Suddenly, Lancelot pulled me to a stop again, before pointing to a tunnel to his left, which, if he hadn't stopped me, I would have missed.

"Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can,"

"Wait, what?!" I asked in alarm, my eyes widening. Surely, he didn't intend to just stay behind. Suddenly, there was a clanking noise down the hallway we just came from, and our heads whipped around towards the sound. Thankfully, there was no one there. Yet, "I am not leaving you," I shook my head firmly.

"You must,"

"No. No, no way, I am _not_ leaving you here to die!" I argued, feeling tears grow in my eyes. I would not lose him again.

"I would die for you one hundred times over," Lancelot said, and a tear trickled down my cheek despite my best efforts to keep it at bay. I could see Gwen step back from the corner of my eye to give us some privacy, but I didn't care. Not at this moment. Not when the man I care _so much_ for was telling me that he intends to let these bandits kill him just so I could escape.

"Lancelot, please," I begged quietly, when suddenly his hands were cupping my face. He touched my cheeks so softly, so gently, as I were the most precious thing in this world to him. And that made another tear fall from my eye.

"Live for me," he pleaded. "Or everything that I am has been for nothing,"

Another tear fell. He wiped them all away with his thumb, and before my brain could register my actions, I leaned forward and touched my lips to his. I knew he was in love with me. Of course I knew. But I didn't realize that he loved me enough to die for me. And now that I have, I couldn't deny the fact that I cared for him more than almost anyone before in my entire life.

The kiss didn't last long, as I pulled away earlier than I wanted to. But time was running out. Another tear fell, and I reached up my hand to stroke his cheek gently. If this really was the last time I would see him, I wanted to make sure I remembered every detail of his handsome face. I wanted to make sure I remembered every detail of _him_.

"Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here," he ordered, though I could clearly hear the pleading in his voice, "Run," he repeated as I shook my head, but stepped away from him nonetheless. I could see Gwen was still waiting for me, and I couldn't let her die here, too. I was going to save at least one of them, even if it was going to kill me, "Run," with that final word, I finally turned around and grabbed Gwen's hand, before pulling her down the tunnel with me. Tears clouded my vision, but I didn't stop running. I was not going to let Lancelot die in vain.

Suddenly, a scream full of agony rang out in the tunnels, and I couldn't help but whip around as I stopped running, another tear falling down my cheek. No.

"Anna," I heard Gwen call, but I couldn't move. _No_ , "Anna, we have to go!"

"I can't," I whispered, finally turning around to face her.

"What?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion and worry.

"I'm sorry, I can't. You go. Run, and don't stop running," I ordered, before turning around and proceeding to head back to where we came from.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" she whispered urgently, running up to me and grabbing my hand to stop me from going anywhere.

"I can't let him die, Gwen!" I exclaimed as I whipped around, my voice sounding choked up even to my own ears. "I just can't,"

"Anna..."

"Please," I begged, closing my eyes for a second as another tear fell before opening them and looking directly into her eyes. "Just go,"

"I can't just leave you!" she shook her head rapidly.

"Yes, you can," I replied. "Because I am not going to let you die in here. And I'm not leaving without Lancelot,"

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything, I know that this chapter is really short and I'm sorry because you do deserve something better after the extremely long wait, but this is just a filler chapter. The next chapter is when all the good stuff happens, and since I am finally back on track and schedule with all my stories, I promise you can expect an update soon! I hope you all like this chapter anyway, and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
